Secrets Uncovered
by NightPegasus13
Summary: The Vikings see some of Hiccup's secrets along with his sisters, that both have hidden from them for a long time. I suck at summaries, please read and it's my first HTTYD story. Chapter 8 is now out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this happens before the movie and everyone sees Hiccup's secret.**

**Hiccup: Wait a minute.**

**Me: Don't worry; you don't have to see it with them.**

**Hiccup: but I want to know what happens.**

**Me: Hey, I said you don't have to see it **_**with**_** them; I didn't say you couldn't see it.**

**Hiccup: Ohh, ok.**

**Me: Also, as always, Faolan will be joining you and you are her older brother.**

**Faolan: How come I'm your only OCs?**

**Me: That's for me too know and for you to find out and Hiccup…**

**Hiccup: Yeah?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer, 'cause Faolan always does it.**

**Hiccup: OK, NightPegasus13 owns nothing but her OCs.**

**-In a room with a big screen in front of them-**

The village of Berk were in a large room on the bottom level, the Outcasts were on their left, the Berserkers were at their right and Hiccup and Faolan were in the level above the Vikings, having an entire room to themselves with bean bags, popcorn, candies and drinks that have been given to them.

Gobber: Where are we?

Tuff: More like, what are we doing here?

New voice: You're here to see something none of you know. –A girl with long black hair, plain dark shirt, jeans and eyes blue-er than the ocean, showed up in front of the village-

Stoick: I demand that you tell me who you are and why you brought us here.

"Like I said, you are here to see something you don't know." said the new girl.

Dagur: And your name?

Girl: The names NightPegasus13, Night for short.

Gobber: Wait, where's Hiccup?

Stoick: -looking and failing to find Hiccup- Where's my son witch?

Night: 1. I'm not a witch, and 2. your son is here, but on the level above you. He wanted to see it alone with Faolan, so I let him.

Stoick: ….I can't believe I forgot about her.

Alvin: Poor Stoick…not.

Snotlout: Why do you bother talking to a fishbone like him when you can talk a strong Viking like me?

Night: Ok, first, Eww….

Other teens: -are laughing because she had rejected him, along with a lot of other girls.-

Night: And second, don't even think to flirt with me.

Snotlout: Why?

Night: Because I have a brother that's over protective and will beat you up if I told him too.

Snotlout: Let's not get mad here.

Dagur: Like you can scare me.

Night: Don't test me Dagur or you'll regret it, alright, now look at the screen and no fighting. And I'm talking to you Ruff and Tuff.

The twins stop their arguments and hitting and look at the screen along with the other Vikings. The lights are turned off and the show starts.

**We see the village of Berk that is being zoomed in.**

**Hiccup (V.O): This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. **

Hiccup's voice came out of no ware, spooking some of the Vikings because he wasn't in the same room as them.

**Hiccup (Con.): My name, is Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the lll. **_**We see Hiccup in his room along with his sister.**_

Snotlout: We know what your name is.

Tuff: Yeah, why even bother telling who he is?

Dagur: The fishbone is in big trouble now.

**Hiccup (Con.): And this if Faolan, Faolan Haddock. She's my younger sister and only sister. Our father is Stoick the Vast, Chief of the tribe, but, we aren't what he wants us to be.**

_**Stoick is yelling at Hiccup and Faolan about the mess they made for going outside. After he finished yelling at them he left.**_

**Hiccup: For him, we are just disappointment.**

Astrid: Well… this is sort of true.

Stoick: I hate to say it, but it is.

Alvin: Well what can you except from a weak boy and girl like them?

Spitelout: Shut up Alvin.

**Hiccup: Instead of teaching us, he just yells and scolds at us, along with the rest of the village. The only one, who has taught us things, was Gobber. We've been his apprentice since we were little…well, little-er.**

Gobber was happy to know that they weren't sad or mad at him, but he couldn't say the same for the rest of the village.

**Hiccup: But what no one knows, it that we are stronger than they think...**

Snotlout: That's a lie, they are so weak.

Dagur: I don't want to agree with you but it's true.

_**Hiccup opens the back door and hold is so that Faolan can get out first, then he follows her and quietly closes the door. They both then head to the woods while it's night.**_

Stoick: Why don't they stay inside like I tell them to!?

Gobber: Well, their stubbornness runs in the family. –Stoick just glares at him-

Dagur and Alvin: -laughing-

**Hiccup: My name…**

Fishlegs: Why is he telling us his name again? I mean, he already told us in the beginning.

Viking #1: He's probably too dumb to knottiest that he already said it. –Everyone laughed at this, but it hurt Hiccup a lot (_A/N: He is able to hear them, but they can't hear him or Faolan.)-_

**Hiccup: My name is Hiccup; Hiccup Starlight Nightlight.**

This stopped every Viking that was laughing.

Astrid: Star what?

Ruff: I must be hearing things?

Tuff: Me too.

Stoick: Did he say a different name?

**Hiccup (Con.): And this is Faolan, Faolan Starnight Nightlight, my younger sister, and we go to a place where we are happy. **_**They enter a cave in the cove (A/N: It's the cove were Hiccup found Toothless.) and head to a wall that has the carving of many stars in it. Faolan takes off a crystal necklace that's around her neck and places it on the star that's in the center and has a gap in it. The walls separate, revealing a path, as they come to the edge of it, you can see another village that is so different form Berk. **_**This is Elemental; the land where the elements are found and our home, the home of the Nightlights. **_**Faolan has a smile on her face and heads for the castle that's in the center along with Hiccup.**_

Dagur: Home? Berk is their home and they don't even know it.

Viking #2: What does he mean home?

Stoick: I'm going to have a word with those two.

Alvin: So they never do listen to you.

**Hiccup: Why Nightlight? That's a name for both Starlight and Starnight. Star**_**light**_** is for boys and Star**_**night**_** is for girls, but this is use only for the family members of Nightlight.**

Fishlegs: What's he talking about?

_**Faolan and Hiccup enter the castle and are greeted by a red head boy (A/N: It's Koga from Saint Seiya omega if you were wondering) **_

Random teenage girls: OMG! HE'S SO DAM HANSOME!

Teen #1: I want to marry him!

Teen #5: No I am!

Teen #3: No me!

Teen #4: No, he's mine!

Snotlout: Seriously? They will go out with him but not with me?

Astrid: Deal with it.

**Faolan: Koga onii-sama!**

Everyone: What?

**Koga: Faolan, how's my favorite sister doing?**

Ruff: Favorite sister?

**Faolan: Great.**

**Koga: Faolan….**

**Faolan: Ok, fine, it was good.**

**Koga: There, that wasn't so hard now was it? –Koga just received a glare from Faolan-**

**Hiccup (V.O): That's Koga from a place called 'Saint Seiya Omega'; he's older than us by a year. I'm the 2****nd**** youngest and Faolan is the youngest out of all of us, and also the only girl; that makes her the lucky one 'cause she gets a lot of attention from our other brothers.**

Teens: Other brothers?

Stoick: I don't have any other kids besides them.

Alvin: You sure Stoick?

Stoick: Of course I'm sure!

**Hiccup: Where's Gingka?**

**Faolan: Yeah, where's my brother?**

**Koga: He's in a tournament right now; you know he can't resist a battle.**

**Faolan: In that case, I'm going to cheer for him. Bye guys. **_**With that, she left.**_

**Hiccup (V.O): Gingka is from a place called 'Beyblade', he owns Pegasus, the winged horse along with Faolan, he is a few days younger than Koga and he's Faolan's real brother. I am her brother but by name, not blood.**

Spitelout: Wait, so your blood doesn't run in her? Why didn't you tell us brother?

Stoick: I didn't know either.

Alvin: And you said you knew your kids.

**Hiccup (Con.): Turns out that Gingka's parents were afraid that someone would try to hurt her, so they sent her to Berk, where my mother took her as her own. **

Fishlegs: OK….. That explains it.

Dagur: Bet that her parents didn't actually care.

**Koga: Ok, come on little brother, we have training to do.**

**Hiccup: Do I have to?**

_**Another red head boy shows up (A/N: This is Rai from Tai Chi Chasers.) **_**Yes you do.**

**Hiccup: Oh would you look at the time; I have to go to do….uh…. SWORDS! Yeah that's it; I have to go sharpen some swords, later.**

**Rai: On no you don't. I might be older than you by only 8 days, but you can't run away forever.**

**Koga: He's got a point.**

**Hiccup: But-**

**Koga and Rai: A brother knows what's best.**

Stoick: How come he obeys to them and not me?

Dagur: Possible that you're not his real father like Faolan.

Stoick: Zip it.

**Hiccup: Fine, I surrender. At least it's better than with my dad.**

**Rai: Why? (A/N: Rai and Why, it rhymes!)**

**Hiccup: He expects me to do it well on the first try or do it better.**

**Koga: Ouch.**

Snotlout: …I think that answers your question uncle.

Astrid: You think?

**Me: So, what do you think?**

**Vikings: -glare at me-**

**Me: What did I do now?**

**Vikings: -still glaring at me-**

**Me: …I give up.**

**Hiccup: It was awesome; I never had brothers and had someone who cares.**

**Stoick: I do care.**

**Hiccup: You don't even show it.**

**Me: …I just knottiest something.**

**Faolan: What?**

**Me: That I'm starting to have other characters from other series be in the story and that I finished this in one day, R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! And I'm happy to be able to post this chapter.**

**Hiccup: Can I go sit now?**

**Me: ….?**

**Faolan: We want to see what happens next.**

**Me: Ohh…sure and disclaimer please**

**Hiccup: NightPegasus13 owns nothing but her OCs, and enjoy.**

_**We see Hiccup running and dodging arrows (A/N: These are illusion arrows, (explanation at end of chap.) One almost hits him in the eye, but he ducked just in time.**_

Stoick: That was a close one.

Snotlout: Rats, he dodged it.

Twins: Wow, so dangerous.

Astrid: I can't believe he managed to dodge it.

Fishlegs: He should wear some armor.

**Koga: Come on Hiccup, a bit faster.**

**Hiccup: That's what I'm trying to do.**

**Rai: Come on, or I'll add more but with swords.**

_**With that said, Hiccup went faster. After another hour of dodging, Koga and Rai allowed him to stop and rest.**_

**Koga: Good job.**

Snotlout: I could do better

Gobber: Yeah right.

Dagur: You would probably not even make it to your second one.

**Koga: You managed to dodge 12,436,000 arrows in 6 hours.**

Everyone: WHAT!?

Tuff: Is that even possible!?

Fishlegs: From what I know, no.

**Rai: Really? That's 3,984,000 added from last time. You're improving, but I'm going to train more so that you can't pass me.**

**Hiccup: Thanks for the info.**

**Faolan: -enters with another red head boy- Hi guys.**

**Hiccup: Hey Faolan, Gingka.**

Ruff: So the guy next to Faolan is Gingka and her brother?

Fishlegs: From what I remember, yes.

**Gingka: Nice job Hiccup though, you need more training. **

Snotlout: HA, I bet he's also weak over there.

Alvin: He'll always be weak.

**Hiccup: Huh?**

**Koga: Gingka has a point.**

**Rai: You can't always use your eyes.**

**Hiccup: ….I'm lost…**

**Faolan: They mean that you can't always use your eyes. They want you to use your other senses.**

**Gingka: Yep, smell, sound, taste, touch and sight. Everyone uses their eyes, but that could be used against you, someone might cover your eyes or through something at them, making it difficult for you to see.**

**Faolan: By using your other senses, like sound, you can defeat you enemy if your eyes are covered. **

Gobber: Does that even help?

Spitelout: I don't know.

Alvin: No.

Dagur: How do you know?

Alvin: I don't, I'm just saying that it won't work.

**Koga: Faolan, you're up. I want to see how good you are, by using your sense of sound.**

**Faolan: I'm not sure their good enough.**

**Rai: You'll do fine; Haruto, Shun, and Fin have been training you.**

**Gingka: Chao Xin and Dash Xian have also been helping you out. I don't think you're going to fail, especially since they taught you some of Beylin's **_**'China's 4 thousand year old tricks'**_**.**

**Faolan: …Sometimes I wonder if you're even on my side… Fine I'll do it.**

Stoick: There's no way she's going to make it.

Gobber: You never know; I mean Hiccup did it.

Spitelout: He's got a point.

Alvin: For the first time, I agree with Stoick.

_**We see Koga help Faolan cover her eyes, He then leaves her and other people enter and start to attack. Faolan gets hit but can't tell where the others are.**_

Tuff: Loser. -_Though he stayed quiet when Stoick and Gobber glared at him.-_

**Gingka: -muttering- Come on Faolan, you can do it.**

Snotlout: NO she can't.

_**Faolan stands still while the others make a circle around her; moving very fast that they look like a blur. When one of them went ahead to hit her, she dodges out of the way in time and hit him; making him fall. Faolan then attacked the others easily and before long, she wins.**_

Everyone: Wow.

Fishlegs: I'm lost for words.

Ruff: That…

Tuff: Was….

Ruff and Tuff: -sync- AWESOME!

Dagur: Is everything that's dangerous awesome to them?

Gobber: Yep.

**Faolan: -holding right leg- Ahhh! The pain, the horror…..THE PAIN!**

**Boys: WHAT!?**

**Faolan: Joking.**

Everyone: -laughing-

Gobber: Ohh…she always got me with that one.

Astrid: Did she always say that when she was with you and Hiccup?

Gobber: Yep, she always got us with that one; it never failed, not even once.

Stoick: Not even once?

Gobber: No.

**Hiccup: Don't…**

**Rai: Do…**

**Koga: That…**

**Gingka: Never ever again.**

**Faolan: ….I feel so loved. Hey lets go to the ice ring and go skating.**

**Koga: …nah…**

**Rai: I don't feel like skating.**

**Hiccup: Nether do I.**

**Gingka: I have other things to do.**

Snotlout: Ha, she got rejected.

Astrid: Yeah, just like you.

Everyone (except Snotlout): -laughing-

**Faolan: Fine, then I'll just go by myself, skating, in the ring, alone, forever, a lone lonely loner.**

**Rai: Sure.**

**Faolan: I'm telling on you guys.**

**Hiccup: On who?**

**Faolan: Let's see….there's Jack….uh…Max and do I need to go on?**

**Koga: ….Fine, you win. -_-**

**Faolan: Hooray for me! ^_^**

**Rai: How is it that she wins?**

**Gingka: Jack and Max are the oldest out of all of us, and you guys know that they are very, very, but very over protective of Faolan and Hiccup and same goes for me.**

Ruff: Really?

Tuff: I don't believe them.

Astrid: Well you might as well believe it, because you saw what they can do and it looked impossible.

Tuff: …good point.

**Hiccup (V.O): Jack is the oldest one, his full name is Jack Frost, he's from a series called 'Rise of the Guardians', is the spirit of winter, guardian of fun and is 300 years old, but he stayed as a teenager for all those years.**

Everyone: 300 YEARS!?

**Hiccup (CON.): Max is from a series called 'Max Steel', he may not be the oldest of age but if you look at him and Jack at the same time, you would say that Max is older than him. Both of them are considered to be the oldest Brothers, they are mostly in charge of us and decisions when our fathers aren't around.**

Everyone: Fathers?

Spitelout: Hey Stoick, you might be lucky to have so many children.

Stoick: Be quiet.

Alvin: Yeah, and enough for me to grab and use them against you.

Stoick: I don't even know who the others are.

**-5 days later-**

_**Hiccup enters with a sad face**_

**Jack: Hiccup? What's wrong?**

Dagur: So that's Jack.

**Hiccup: Nothing, nothing's wrong.**

Gobber: Why is he like that Stoick?

Stoick: I don't know.

**Jack: Hiccup you know that I know you better than anyone else.**

**Hiccup: …..I know…**

Spitelout: Ouch, he knows Hiccup more than you brother, and you're his father.

Alvin: Shame on you Stoick.

**Jack: …It's about your dad yelling and scolding at you again isn't it.**

**Hiccup: …Yeah…**

**Jack: I'm gonna freeze that man if he keeps this up.**

Stoick: I'm I actually that mean to my son?

Tuff: By the looks of it, yep.

**Jack (CON.): I swear, one more, ONE more and that man is a goner.**

**Hiccup: It's pointless; I don't think he's even my father anymore.**

Alvin and Dagur: Ohhhhh…..

**Jack: Why do you say that? **

**Hiccup: He yells at me, he scolds me, he doesn't listen, he doesn't help me, he sees me as a disappointment and he gives up on me easily when I don't do something right on the first try and the same goes for Faolan.**

Everyone: -looks at Stoick-

**Hiccup (CON.): And the village does the same thing. Just because I'm a hiccup, they think that I'm useless. I try to help but it only got me to get the name 'Hiccup the useless'…..and my father even forgets that he has Faolan as a daughter, he's acting like she doesn't even exist.**

_The village of Berk and Stoick feel bad for what they did to Hiccup and Faolan._

**Jack: ….THAT'S IT! THE ENTIRE VILLAGE IS DONE FOR! **_**Jack and Hiccup head to a room and when they get there…well…Jack had kicked the door open because he was mad. Everyone that was inside jumped in surprise, there were also other people they didn't know.**_

**Faolan: What's wrong Jack?**

Snotlout: What do you think?

Ruff: Uh…that he's mad.

**Jack: Faolan, just how long have you and Hiccup been ignored and mistreated in Berk? **_**That took everyone in the room by surprise. **_

**Faolan: Uh…about….uh…let's see…there was…no…hmm….like…about… 10 or 11…**

**Jack: Months?**

Dagur: So you've been ignoring them for months, this is getting interesting.

**Faolan: Well, when you put it that way it isn't so bad, but it's actually….uh…let's just say…years.**

**Everyone in the room (except for Hiccup and Faolan): WHAT!**

Alvin: So you've actually ignored them for years?

Dagur: Now it's getting even more interesting.

**Rai: That village is going to be on fire in the next few minutes.**

**Faolan: We've gotten used to it.**

**Hiccup: Besides, many other villages have done the same thing.**

**Max: WAIT a minute, what did you say?**

**Hiccup: Nothing…..**

**Max: -warning tone- Hiccup….**

**Hiccup: …..**

Stoick: Oh, so he argues with me but not with them.

Dagur: Wow, I'm so surprised to hear that, literally.

**Koga: -warning tone-: Faolan…**

**Faolan: ….I was never here…. **

**Everyone in the room (except for Hiccup): -looks at her-**

**Faolan: ….Some other villages form other places might or might not treat us the same way as Berk….**

**Everyone in the room (except for Hiccup): -still looking at her-**

**Faolan: …Quit pressuring me, can we please just forget about it.**

**Gingka: No.**

**Faolan: …I'm gonna start to cry because thinking about it makes me cry…..and I'm going to burn my own hands if you keep looking at me like that.**

Dagur: Would she actually do that Stoick?  
Stoick: Yeah, she once did it before.

** Man with brown hair: Koga…**

**Koga: Yes father?**

Alvin: So that's the father of all of them, shocking.

**Man with brown hair: Take your sister to some place to have fun; she has been training a lot lately.**

**Koga: Are you sure? **

**Man with red hair: Seiya has a point; go have some fun and you to Gingka.**

**Gingka: OK dad.**

Fishlegs: So… they have 2 fathers.

Tuff: ….I'm lost.

Ruff: You're always lost.

**Seiya: Thanks Ryo. **

**Ryo: NO problem. **

**Hiccups (V.O): Seiya is from 'Saint Seiya Omega', he's been taking care of Koga since he was little and has been looking after Faolan whenever he can; also, he wears the Golden Armor of Sagittarius. **

Snotlout: Gold? Did he say _GOLD_?

Dagur: He did, and he said _Golden Armor_, so this Seiya guy has an armor made of Gold.

Alvin: If I get it, it's mine.

Tuff: No, it'll be mine.

Gobber: What are you talking about; it's going to be mine.

Stoick: No, since I'm the chief and Hiccup knows about this, it's going to be mine.

Fishlegs: If you can get it that is.

**Hiccups (CON.): Ryo is from 'Beyblade', he owns Phoenix, the fire bird, he's Gingka's and Faolan's real father. To be honest, I feel as if he was my actual father and he feels as if I was his son in blood and so does Seiya.**

Astrid: …..Ok, I did not expect that.

Fishlegs: No one did.

_**To be Continued…..**_

**Me: So…..What do you think? R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok in the last chapter I forgot to explain about the illusion arrows, so the arrows were just a moorage and if it hit you, it'll just go right through you and it won't hurt you at all. Also, I'm back.**

**Hiccup: I knottiest.**

**Me: ….I'm ignoring that, disclaimer please.**

**Hiccup: NightPegasus13 owns nothing except for her OC's**

_**The boys (except for Hiccup) are all laughing and celebrating.**_

**Jack: Now that was fun.**

Alvin: what in Thor's name are they talking about?

Dagur: I don't know.

**Koga: So what did you do Jack?**

**Jack: I made a blizzard that was the worse one that Berk has had, I heard that they named it 'the Blizzard of Olaf'**

Snotlout: So he was the one who caused the blizzard!?

Tuff: When I get my hand on Hiccup, he's so done for.

**Rai: Ha good one, when winter finished, I set the village on fire along with 'the immortal Phoenix'.**

**Gingka: Ok, I get it that my dad used his bey Phoenix to start the fire, but how did you do it?**

**Rai: I used this –takes a card out- Tai Chi Hwa, Fire, though, I used it more than once.**

**Koga: Bravo Rai, even my dad started a fire a month after you guys did.**

**Jack: Sweet. What did you do Gingka?**

**Gingka: -smiling- Let's just say that I brought them a storm with lots of wind that destroyed the entire village, well, except for Hiccup's house of course.**

**Max: I gave them a gift….**

**Rai: What was your gift?**

**Max: Well, their water supply had run out so I thought 'I could help them with that'….**

**Koga: And?**

**Max: And I made a flood that covered the village, it stopped at the footsteps of Hiccup's house and it stayed like that for….uh…let's see… a week.**

Stoick: So that's how all of those things happened.

Outcasts and Berserkers: -laughing-

**Koga: Even I did it to the Outcasts.**

**Boy with Blue eyes: And like Max, I gave the Berserkers a gift.**

**Gingka: What was your gift Percy?**

**Percy: Well, I'm going to be grinning like an idiot at the end, but I gave them a flood, a dry out, tsunamis, and with Jacks help we were able to freeze the village with ice during winter.**

**Jack: Yeah, it took them a month to clear it all out, but since the two of us kept adding more, it took them the entire winter to clear it all out.**

**Boys: AWSOME!**

Everyone: WHAT!?

Astrid: Who knew that just by ignoring and mistreating Hiccup and Faolan would make this happen.

**Percy: However, Faolan did get mad at us for doing it to Berk.**

**Koga: Hiccup got so mad at us for doing it to everyone; I know he cares about them even if they don't care about him, even Faolan cares about them. **

**Rai: They might be mistreated, but they still have a heart of pure gold; that we all know.**

**Faolan: -from another room- PERCY JACKSON STARLIGHT NIGHLIGHT, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FLOODING THE VILLAGE AGAIN!**

**Max: You're in big trouble Percy.**

**Gingka: Yeah, she called you by your full name.**

**Percy: Got' a go. –Leaves in a hurry-**

**Faolan: -enters- Alright, were is he, Were. Is. He?**

**Rai: Left that way my dear sister. -points to were Percy exit-**

**Percy: -from the other side of the exit- TRADOR!**

**Faolan: Thanks Rai –Fallows Percy- Come back here! You're in big trouble mister!**

Fishlegs: Wow, for being the youngest, she looks like she's the boss.

**-Next day- **_**There are many people with different clothes that are facing forwards to a stage and they are all screaming with excitement.**_

Astrid: What's going on?

Snotlout: Looks like it's a meeting.

Dagur: If it was, they wouldn't be screaming.

**Koga: You ready Hiccup?**

**Hiccup: Ready as I'll ever be.**

**Koga: Ok let's go. –Koga and Hiccup go on stage- (Your love is like a river flowing from my heart)**

**Koga: **_**Your love is like a river flowing from my heart**_

**Hiccup**_**: Your love is like a river flowing from my heart**_

**Hiccup and Koga make roses made of water and hand them to girls that are in front of them.**

**Koga**_**: When this cruel world teas us apart**_

_**Your love is like a river flowing from my heart**_

_**When sharpened words have left their scars**_

_**Your love is like a river flowing from my heart**_

_**And it's overflowing and showing us all **_

_**How deep and how wide is your love**_

**Koga makes more roses and hands them to a brown haired girl who then blushes madly but smiles.**

**Hiccup**_**: It never stops, it rages on**_

_**Your love is like a river flowing form my heart**_

**Hiccup makes a beautiful rose than before and hands it to a girl with red hair who also blushed madly.**

_**When I am tired and so afraid **_

**Koga**_**: Your love is like a fire that will light my way**_

_**When darkness falls and my vision fades**_

_**Your love is like a fire that will light my way**_

_**And it's always burning and stirring my soul**_

_**To know you and love you much more**_

_**It never stops or ever fades**_

_**Your love is like a fire that will light my way**_

**Koga then makes a rose of fire, but this one doesn't burn, and hands it to another girl, who smiles and blushes as he gives it to her and smiles at her.**

**Hiccup:**_** It's never gonna stop**_

**Hiccup makes a rose of pure light, and it looks beautiful when it glows. He then goes further into the crowd and gives it to another girl.**

**Koga:**_** It's flowing from my heart**_

**Koga fallows Hiccup and he too gives a rose of light to a girl.**

**Hiccup:**_** It's never gonna fade away**_

**Koga and Hiccup return to the stage.**

**Hiccup and Koga:**_** You fire will light my way**_

**Before they get there they both made a rose that had light and fire and handed it to a very luck girl with blond hair.**

**Hiccup:**_** When all my strength and hope is gone**_

_**Your love is like a rock that I am standing on**_

**Hiccup makes a rose that's made of rock, but it still looks beautiful like the others, and gives it to a black haired girl.**

**Koga:**_** It's never gonna stop**_

**Koga then shots a blue light above the crowds' heads on his right, it then explodes; many water and rock roses fall and girls start to grab them.**

**Hiccup:**_** It's flowing from my heart**_

**Hiccup does the same thing but on his left and instead of water and rock, they are fire and light roses.**

**Koga:**_** It's never gonna fade away**_

**Hiccup:**_** Your love is like a river flowing from my heart**_

**Koga:**_** Your love is like a fire that will light my way**_

**Hiccup:**_** Your love is like a rock that I am standing on**_

**Koga and Hiccup:**_** Your love is like a river flowing from my heart**_

**Hiccup makes a water and rock rose while Koga makes a fire and a light rose, they both put them together to make one big and beautiful rose and give it to the luckiest girl in the entire crowd; a red head girl name Lily. Everyone goes wild when they had finished their song and congratulated Lily.**

Everyone: …

Alvin: This is so shocking…

Dagur: I agree with you Alvin….

Teenaged Girls: That was so beautiful! I want a rose like that!

**-20 minutes later-**

**Koga: -Backstage with others- Come on, it's almost time for her to start.**

**Faolan: -enters, wearing fancy clothes, has her hair down and has makeup on- Sorry I'm late.**

**Gingka: It's ok, the important thing is that you got here.**

**Hiccup: And just in time.**

Alvin: What are they talking about?

Stoick: How are we supposed to know? I'm still shocked about the last one.

**Jack: Wow, first time I've seen you put your hair down and put makeup on.**

**Faolan: My dad forced me to use something fancy and my helpers put the makeup on me.**

**Gingka: Never again did I think I would see you with your hair down and wear fancy cloths.**

**Faolan: You know that I only do this in special moments.**

**Gingka: True.**

Gobber: I barely recognize her.

Dagur: She looks like a different person.

Stoick: I've never seen her with her hair down, not even when she was a baby.

**Koga: Ok Faolan, are you ready?**

**Faolan: Ready, nervous, but ready.**

**Koga: Good, go on ahead, they are waiting for you to sing.**

Everyone: Sing?

Viking #9: Does she even sing?

Alvin: She might but not good enough.

**Gingka: Break a leg.**

**Faolan: Thanks. -Goes on stage and the crowd goes wild- **

Tuff: He wants her to break a leg?

Ruff: Cool.

Fishlegs: That just means good luck when you are performing on stage.

Twins: Oh….

**Faolan: **_** (Song: Saint Seiya Chikyuugi- full song) **_

_**Namida yori mo yasahi uta wo**_

_**Kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo**_

_**Sekai ga sonnonanimo Kantan ni**_

_**Kawaru to wa omawanai kedo**_

_**Shizuka ni yami wo tokashite**_

_**Aruite aruite miyou to omou**_

_**Yukkuri demo chikazukeru kana**_

_**Yume no kakera daisuki na hito**_

_**Omoigaita ai no katachi wa**_

_**Zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete**_

_**Akirameru wake wo hanasu yori mo**_

_**Dekiri kotow o kazoeru, houga iiyone**_

_**Tsumazuku koto ate furikaesou ni natte **_

_**Soredemo soredemo mou kimetanda**_

_**Anata no tame ni dekiru koto nante**_

_**Taishita koto nai kamo shirenai**_

_**Demo soredemo fuerte itaiyo**_

_**Kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo**_

_**Yukkuri demo tikazukeru kana**_

_**Yume no kakera daisuki na hito**_

_**Omoigaita ai no katachi wa**_

_**Zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete**_

_**Guru guru mawaru**_

_**Chikyuugi kurukuru kawaru**_

_**Jikan sekai no hate ni **_

_**Ai wo yorokobi no seki ni**_

_**Yume wo**_

_**Yukkuri demo tikazukeru kara**_

_**Yume no kakera daisuki na hito**_

_**Omoigaita ai no katachi wa**_

_**Zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete**_

_**La la la la la ~**_

_**La la la la la~**_

_**La la la la la~**_

_**La la la la la~**_

_**Namida yori mo yasashi uta wo**_

_** Kanashimi yori**_

_**Sono nukumori wo**_

**Again the crowd went wild when she finished singing and they started to throw roses and other flowers at her for her wonderful performance. She thanked them and went backstage were the others were waiting for her, wiping away some tears.**

Teenaged boys: BRAVO, BRAVO! SHE WAS SO AWESOME!

_**A boy with white-ish hair came from behind Faolan and tapped her left shoulder.**_

**Boy with white-ish hair: Great job Miss Hagane or should I say; Miss Faolan. **_**He gives Faolan a rose that has all of the elements of Earth; Fire, Water, Ice/Snow, Rock/Soil, Lightning, Wind, Light and Dark.**_

Teenaged girls: KYAA! He's so very dam Handsome!

**Faolan: Awww, arigato Eden, you're such a gentlemen. **_**Faolan takes the rose from Eden's hand and gives him a quick kiss in the cheek, leaving a kiss mark of her lips in his right cheek; which makes him blush and have Koga tease him.**_

Snotlout and Tuff: Eww get a room.

Fishlegs: I can't look anymore.

Dagur: Eww, I think I'm going to through up.

Astrid: Come on, it was just a kiss on the cheek.

Ruff: You boys exaggerate too much.

**Koga: I can't believe I'm seeing this. Eden has a crush on my sister.**

**Eden: Shut up Pegasus.**

**Hiccup: Ohh, come on Eden, we all know you love her but don't want to admit it.**

**Eden: I'm not even going to argue with you, you're both impossible.**

**Koga: So…when's the wedding? **

Teenaged girls: WHAT! No, I want to marry Eden!

Snotlout: Seriously?

Alvin: Who would have thought that someone would fall in love with her?

**Faolan: Ignore them Eden, you know that they are just teasing you, which reminds me, hey Koga, are you and Yuna dating yet?**

**Koga: -blushes- I…uh…I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Faolan: See Eden, just use something against him.**

**Rai: -crying- I can't believe it, my little sister is all grown up.**

**Percy: I know right –starting to cry- she's growing up so fast.**

**Ryo: Young love.**

**Gingka: She'll soon be married to Eden, -tears start to fall- and then she's going to leave us.**

**Rai: NO! Not our dear little sister -crying harder along with the others-**

Everyone: …..

Ruff: Wow, they really care about her so much.

Tuff: Yeah, and they exaggerate about her growing up.

**Faolan: -sweat dropping- Ohh guys….I'm not leaving you.**

**Boys that were crying: Really?**

**Faolan: Really, **_**Eden puts his arms around Faolan's shoulders and she hugs him. **_**At least not yet.**

**Boys: WHAT!?**

**Faolan: I'm just playing around with you guys. I'll always be your little sister, no matter what.**__

**Boys: Group hug! **_**Faolan and Eden get stuck in a group hug.**_

Kids: Awww….

**So….what so ya think?**

**Boys: Faolan and Eden sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage, then comes Faolan with a baby-**

**Faolan: Oh shut up you guys.**

**Me: …..I'm not part of this…R&R please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! :D So some parts of the movie are going to be shown or maybe not and Hiccup, the-**

**Hiccup: NightPegasus13 doesn't own HTTYD or anything else except for her OC's.**

**Me: ….How did you know I was going to say, do the disclaimer? **

**Hiccup: -to Faolan- Is she serious?**

**Faolan: Don't look at me.**

**Me: Joking, I always say that so of course you would have known. Enjoy.**

_**Seiya, Koga and Hiccup are in the living room, but Hiccup doesn't seem to be paying attention on what Seiya and Koga are saying.**_

**Hiccup (Flash back): **_**Hiccup is outside during a dragon raid, he launches a bola with the help of his new invention. The bola hits something; a Night Fury, it starts to fall from the sky.**_

Everyone was surprise to see that Hiccup had hit a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of Lightning and death itself.

_**Hiccup (Flash back CON.): A Nightmare fallows him and is about to kill him, but Stoick saves him just in time. When the dragon raid is over, Hiccup tells his dad that he shot down a Night Fury but he doesn't believe him and has Gobber to take him home.**_

_**Hiccup was in the forest and was about to kill the Night Fury but he then cuts the ropes to set it free. The Night Fury pinned him down by his neck, roared in his face and then left.**_

_**(End of Flash back)**_

**Koga: Hiccup, Hey, stop daydreaming. Hiccup Starlight Nightlight!**

**Hiccup: -thoughts interrupted- Hmm, what?**

**Seiya: What's wrong?**

**Hiccup: -avoiding eye contact- Nothing.**

**Seiya: -warning tone- Hiccup…..**

**Hiccup: …there was a dragon raid today, I shot down a Night Fury but no one believed me.**

**Koga: So that's why you're like this, and you killed the Night Fury?**

Snotlout: NO he didn't!

Tuff: He let it go!

**Hiccup: No, when I looked at him in the eyes I saw myself, scared and alone, so instead of killing it I let it go. But, what always hurts me is that my father doesn't believe me.**

**Seiya: -muttering- That man.**

**Hiccup (CON.): He also doesn't listen to me and when he does, it's with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**

**(Mimics Stoick): **_**Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone.**_

**Seiya: That man is asking for a death wish.**

Dagur: Shame on you Stoick, you should be very ashamed.

Stoick: You think I'm not?

Dagur: Well…

Stoick: Don't answer that.

**Hiccup: …though, I find it strange that he didn't kill me.**

Dagur: Which, it should have.

Stoick and Gobber: -glaring at Dagur-

**Koga: What makes you say that?**

Everyone: 'Cause a dragon always kills on sight.

**Hiccup: Because everyone says that dragons kill on sight, it evens says that in the book of dragons.**

**Koga: Then I'd say that you guys judge people and others by how they look don't they.**

**Hiccup: Pretty much.**

Astrid: And he doesn't judge people by how they look?

**Seiya: No surprise there.**

Everyone: Hey!

Spitelout: What's that supposed to mean?

Alvin: I don't know but if he's calling us dumb, he's going to regret that.

**Hiccup: I also saw it today in this cove and it didn't kill me.**

**Koga: Well, there might be more to dragons than just scales and fangs.**

**Hiccup: What do you mean?**

**Seiya: You said that many Vikings had said that dragons kill on sight and the book said the same thing. Well, the Night Fury didn't kill you when he saw you so it's possible that there is something that you don't know.**

Stoick: What is he talking about?

Alvin: Who knows?

**Hiccup: So you're saying that Dragons may not be what we think they are?**

**Koga: Yep.**

**Seiya: Never judge someone by how they look or what they are. What you should judge is **_**who**_** they are. This is something Vikings can't do; judge people by who they are they don't even know that you're actually better than them.**

Tuff: How is it that he's better than us?

Fishlegs: I have no idea.

**Hiccup: No I'm not, you forgot that I'm a hiccup; I can't even lift an ax.**

**Koga: True, but strength won't always help you win a battle. Your smarter than other Vikings, like, if you were at the Dragon Arena and were going to the Great Hall, the other Vikings would have taken the trail that was longer, you on the other hand, would have taken a short cut; a faster way than the long one. Sometimes, smartness and weakness could turn out be your strength, you might not believe me but you'll understand later on.**

Everyone: ….

Viking #1: Well… the boy's got a point; we would have taken the long way to the Great Hall.

Alvin: Looks like his better than we thought.

**Hiccup: I guess you're right.**

**Seiya: Alright Hiccup, it's time for you to go train with Rai.**

**Hiccup: OH, yeah, he's teaching me how to use Tai Chi Cards, you know the one he used to start a fire on Berk, which I'm still mad about. **_**An image of Rai taking a card out; Tai Chi Hwa, Fire, when they were telling each other on what they did to the villages. (A/N: In the 3**__**rd**__** chapter at the beginning)**_

**Koga: He he….uh…sorry about that.**

**Hiccup: It's ok, you only did it because you were mad, I'm not blaming you there.**

**Koga: True, well, good luck little bro and do your best, I know you can do it.**

**Hiccup: Thanks Koga.-leaves-**

**Seiya: The only thing he needs is support and he is able to become strong and give it all that he's got.**

Snotlout: Really?

Alvin: Well, if you ask me, that's not a Viking thing.

Everyone: Agreed.

**Koga: Yea, but, it's a shame that his own father doesn't know that, if he did, Hiccup wouldn't have to be bullied and suffer all the time. **

**Seiya: The good thing is that Hiccup hasn't given up. When he came here, he was about to give up on everything and maybe even kill himself, but seeing that we never gave up, no matter what, made him want to keep going and become stronger, like we did. That gave him hope, have something to live for and enjoy some time with his family; us.**

**Koga: You know, during Christmas or which he calls Snoggletog, I asked him what he wanted because I wasn't able to get him something. He said that I already gave him a gift, as did everyone else.**

Fishlegs: So to them, Snoggletog is Christmas? Huh, that's new.

Astrid: I kind of like the name.

Ruff: Me too.

**Seiya: What was it?**

**Koga: …I asked the same thing and he said 'a family'. I didn't think it was much, but for him it was.**

**-Outside: Training arena-**

**Woman in mask: Faolan, for today, you're going to battle against Koga. He knows more than you and since he's your brother, it should be easier for you, any questions?**

Dagur: Who's the lady with the mask on?

Tuff: Wow, did she get a burn on her face?

Ruff: I think she did, that would explain why she has a mask on.

**Faolan: None right now, thanks for asking Shina-san.**

Spitelout: What kind of name is Shina?

Gobber: I don't know, they'll probably say 'What kind of name is Spitelout?' if they heard it.

Alvin: True.

**Shina: No problem, but I got to say, you're learning faster than Koga when I trained him.**

**Faolan: Really?**

**Shina: Yes, example; break that rock. **_**Shina-san is pointing to a 10 feet rock.**_

Everyone: Hahaha!

Tuff: No way is she going to break it.

Stoick: You're right; she'll just break her hand and will complain like she did with me.

**Faolan: **_**Hits the rock but hurt her right hand. **_**OW!**

Alvin: You're right Stoick; she can't break the rock.

Dagur: But then again, she didn't complain.

**Koga: Don't worry Faolan the same thing happened to me.**

**Shina: You need to concentrate Faolan, you concentrate, and you're able to do it. Try it again. **

Snotlout: Yeah right.

Ruff: Even if she did concentrated she won't be able to break it.

**Faolan: **_**looks at the rock. "**_**Concentrate**_**" **_**she thought. **_**'Feel the cosmos within you Faolan.' **_**said a voice in Faolan's head, which was actually Seiya's voice.**

Fishlegs: What's a Cosmo?

Astrid: Don't know, but I wonder what it can do.

**Faolan: **_**Keeps looking at the rock then closes her eyes. "**_**Concentrate…Feel the cosmos within me." She thought. **_**A white with a shade of blue aurora surrounded her, Faolan's eyes shot open and she again hit the rock with her right hand. The rock started to crack and in those cracks; there was a white and blue light, the rock then broke, completely.**_

Everyone: WHAT!

**Faolan: -eyes open wide in surprised (at the same time her aurora disappears) and looks at her right hand- How did I….?**

**Koga: That, my dear sister, is the power that you possess.**

Dagur: Wait, wait, wait…..so she had that type of power?

Tuff: So cool.

Ruff: Yeah imagine that we had that power.

Everyone: -think about having Faolan's type of power- Awesome.

**Shina: You did well Faolan, it took Koga longer for him to do it.**

**Koga: HEY!**

**Shina: Here –gives a crate to Faolan- you earned it.**

Astrid: A box?

Viking #8: What's so special about a plain box?

Gobber: Aside for the shiny metal.

**Faolan: -looks at the crate- Is…..is this….?**

**Koga: Yes, this is Pendra, your armor.**

Spitelout: How's armor going to fit in there?

Snotlout: She can't even wear our armor, so I don't think she deserves to have it.

**Faolan: So….I'm….**

**Shina: Yes, you're now a Bronze Saint, Faolan of Pendra.**

Dagur: Is that something good?

**Koga: Hey, Faolan, try it out, it takes time for beginners and since I'm helping you out you can ask me things if you have trouble.**

**Faolan: Ok.**

**Koga: Let me just go get mine.-leaves-**

**-10 minutes later- **

**Koga: Pegasus. **_**Koga's create opens and shows the armor of Pegasus, it then separates and by itself; puts itself on Koga. (A/N: Look it up 'cause I'm terrible at explaining.) **_

Snotlout: Cool, I should have it.

Astrid: You want anything that awesome.

**Faolan: Pendra. **_**The same thing happens to Faolan; her armor puts itself on her. When it's completely on, it looks a bit like Koga's, but instead of having red highlights, she had light blue and in her arms, she has chains wrapped around them. (A/N: like the Andromeda armor.)**_

Stoick: Wow….

Alvin: Can't believe your daughter has that.

**Koga: Ready?**

**Faolan: Ready as I'll ever be.**

**Koga: Ok.-charges at her but she moves out of the way-**

_**Battle continues**_

**Shina: **_**At the top of hill with Seiya looking down at Koga and Faolan. **_**Seiya, you worry too much about her, she's now a bronze saint. If something bad happens and Stoick isn't around, she'll now be able to protect and defend herself.**

**Seiya: I know, but still…..-looks at Faolan-**

**(Seiya's Flash Back) **_**It's raining and**__**4 year old**__**Faolan is in the forest running and is seriously injured.**_

_**Outcast #3: Over there.-an arrow hits her on her left leg and that makes her fall-**_

_**Outcast #2: We got her know.**_

Stoick: When did this happen Alvin?

Alvin: Uhh….when we did a sneak attack on you.

_**The outcasts surround her and are about to grab her but are stopped when Seiya appears and gets in front of her.**_

_**Outcast #7: Get out of the way if you know what's good for you.**_

_**Seiya: -doesn't move at all-**_

_**Outcast: Fine, have it your way –all of the outcasts that were chasing Faolan aimed their arrows at Seiya and launched them at him-**_

_**Seiya: -Puts on his Golden Armor.-**_

Dagur: So that's the Golden Armor

Snotlout: Look how shiny it is.

Ruff: Forget about that.

Tuff: Yeah, think about what it can do.

_**Seiya: Ryu Sei Ken! –A blue light comes out of his right hand and it heads for the outcasts, it destroys the arrows and sent the outcasts flying. When they get up they quickly leave.**_

Twins: Wow

Alvin: Now that I've seen how powerful it is, it's mine.

Stoick: No, it's mine.

Spitelout: NO, mine.

Astrid: Here we go again.

_**Seiya: Can you get up?**_

_**Faolan: -shakes her head; no-**_

_**Seiya: -takes out any arrows she has carefully, but she still screams in pain, he picks her up giving her a piggy-back ride, and leaves.**_

_**-In Faolan's room at the castle- **_

_**Faolan: -in her bed with lots of bandages on, and is asleep-**_

Tuff: Wow, look at how badly hurt she is.

Ruff: Just how many times did she get hit?

_**Ryo: How bad is it?**_

_**Healer: It's not too bad, but make sure that she gets enough rest.**_

_**Seiya: Thank you.**_

_**Healer: No problem.-leaves-**_

_**Koga and a few other boys (Kids age): -enter-**_

Teenage girls and adults: Awww, they're so cute.

_**Koga: Dad, how is she?**_

_**Gingka: Is she going to be ok?**_

_**Percy: How hurt is she?**_

_**Rai: What happened to her?**_

_**Ryo: Calm down everyone. Faolan's all right, she just needs to rest.**_

_**Rai: When I find out who did it, they'll pay.**_

Alvin: Even at a young age they're tough.__

_**Seiya: Don't worry, I already showed them not to mess with her, but if they hurt her again, then they'll be in bigger trouble. **_

_**Ryo: The good thing is that she wasn't hurt too badly, but what about Hiccup?**_

_**Gingka: Jack went to see him to make sure he was fine and he said that he's ok.**_

_**Ryo: Good.**_

**(Flash back ended)**

**Seiya: I became more protective after that, she could have been in worse conditions.**

**Shina: The good thing was that she wasn't.**

**Seiya: But what if she was?**

**Shina: Don't worry Seiya; she's stronger than before. You know that you can't always protect her, you can only prepare her.**

**Seiya: I know….-looks at Faolan-**

**Faolan: -dodges one of Koga's attacks-**

**Seiya: ….Faolan isn't the same girl she used to be, but like everyone else, she still has a lot to learn. By the way, I have a question.**

**Shina: Which is…?**

**Seiya: Why do girls that are saints were masks again?**

Gobber: Yes, that's something I want to know.

Tuff: Uh….because they have a scar?

**Shina: Seiya, do I need to say it again?  
Seiya: Yes.**

**Shina: Girls that are saints are supposed to have masks to hide our identity.**

**Seiya: Ohh thanks, but Faolan doesn't need one.**

**Shina: No, she doesn't need one.**

**Faolan: HA, I win!**

**Koga: I demand to have a rematch!**

**Seiya and Shina: -laughing-**

**Seiya: Good job Faolan!**

**Faolan: Thanks dad! I'm so happy!**

**Shina: Koga, I think you're getting a bit soft.**

**Koga: I need to train more.**

Everyone: -laughing-

Dagur: I can't believe it; she just started using that armor of hers and she won against her bother that has been using his for a long time.

**So, what do y'all think?**

**Twins: Cool!**

**Faolan: I can't believe it. I became a Saint like Koga!**

**Me: That reminds me, Pendra is an invention of mine.**

**Faolan: so you finally made a new OC's**

**Me: No.**

**Faolan: Meany.**

**Me: Pendra has the body of Pegasus and has Andromeda's chains. Look at the Pegasus in Saint Seiya Omega, it looks like that but this one has chains as highlights for Pegasus hair and tail and it's also in Pegasus wings.**

**Hiccup: Cool.**

**Me: Thanks, also I just came up with the idea that girls that are Saints hide their identity with masks. I can't remember why they exactly have masks on, so I just put this instead. **

**Faolan: Really?  
Me: Yes, and a warning, I won't be updating for a while, you got lucky because I was able to use the internet during spring break. Now that school is going to start again, I won't be updating much, may take a month or longer but I will do my best to do it sooner. R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again….I'M BACK! Hiccup, disclaimer please.**

**Hiccup: NightPegasus13 owns nothing but her OC's, Pendra and her invented armor and Ideas.**

**Me: Thanks…I think, anyway enjoy.**

_**Faolan and Hiccup are in bed, Faolan in the bunk above and Hiccup at the bottom one, and are both asleep. Suddenly, a noise is heard, both Faolan and Hiccup do their best to ignore it but fail.**_

Gobber: What is that noise?

Dagur: Who knows, but I've never heard it before…..and it's too loud!__

**Hiccup: Turn the alarm off.**

**Faolan: I'm up here and it's next to you so you do it.**

**Hiccup: Fine. **_**Hiccup stretches his hand to turn it off, he's only a few inches away but he's a bit to tired and lazy to turn it off. **_**Almost…almost…no can't reach it.**

**Faolan: Fine, I'll do it. **_**Faolan lazily reaches the alarm and presses a button but nothing happens, she presses the button again and again nothing happens, and Faolan starts to get frustrated.**_** Off, off, off, off.…why won't it turn off!? **_** Faolan hits the alarm then finally pulls the plug and the noise stops.**_

Alvin: …Temper….

Gobber: She's only like that when she's tiered.

Astrid: You seem to know them more than us.

Gobber: That's because they spent a lot of time in the forge.

**Hiccup: Finally.**

**Gingka and Koga: **_**Burst into the room.**_

**Koga: Ok guys; get up because we have more training to do.**

**Gingka: Come on you two, let's move it. **_**Gingka shakes Hiccup until he gets up.**_

**Hiccup: Ok, I'm up, I'm up. **

**Koga: You to Faolan.**

**Faolan: ….10 more minutes.**

Fishlegs: ….So….is she also like that?

Gobber: Only when she doesn't get enough sleep.

**Gingka: Nope.**_** Gingka and Koga drag her out of bet by her legs but she has a hold of the bed.**_

**Faolan: NO! Just a few more minutes! I need to sleep! I need to sleep!**

Snotlout: Hahaha…. Is she also like that?

Gobber: I don't know, never seen her like that before.

**Koga: Come on Faolan, you can't stay in bed all day.**

**Faolan: I can and I will.**

**Other Brothers: -enter-**

**Gingka: Hey guys, help us out; she doesn't want to get up.**

**Boys (except Hiccup): -smirks-**

Ruff: I hope there's going to be a battle.

Tuff: Yeah, that would be interesting.

Fishlegs: One girl against all those boys?

Snotlout: I bet the boys are going to win.

Alvin: Same here.

Dagur: And here.

**Boys (except Hiccup): **_**All the boys pull Faolan by her legs but she doesn't budge.**_

**Rai: Come on guys, we can do it!**

**Percy: She won't budge.**

Everyone: …..

Stoick: Wow….

Viking #17: You're lucky to have kids like them Stoick.

Stoick: Yeah I guess you're right.

**Hiccup: -enters- …..What's going on?**

**Max: She doesn't want to get out of bed.**

**Hiccup: …..-walks to Faolan and whispers something into her ear-**

**Faolan: …Really?**

**Hiccup: Yep.**

**Faolan: -let's go of the bed and that makes all the boys (except Hiccup) fall backwards-**

**Boys (except Hiccup): AAAHHHHH!**

**Faolan: **_**In a blur, Faolan goes to the bathroom closes the door but before the boys get up; Faolan comes out already changed and heads to the kitchen table.**_

Stoick: I've never seen her go that fast before.

**Jack: Ok….what did you say that made her go that fast?**

**Hiccup: One word…**

**Koga: And that would be….?**

**Hiccup: Fai.-runs to the kitchen table-**

Everyone: Fai?

Dagur: Who on earth is Fai?

**Boys: Fai?**

**Rai: Wait, if he said Fai and said it to Faolan….**

**Max (CON. For Rai): And they both headed to the table in a rush…**

**Koga (CON. For Max): Then that would mean….**

**Gingka (Finishes for Koga): FAI COOKED TODAY!**

**Boys: WHAT!?**

**Gingka: Hey, wait for me!**

**Rai: Let's hurry before they finish all the food!-boys run to the table-**

Fishlegs: Wonder what's so special about Fai being there.

Astrid: It could be one of the favorite brothers.

Ruff: Or a friend.

**-Kitchen Table-**

**Hiccup: That was delicious, thanks Fai.**

**Fai: No problem.**

Teenage Girls: KYAAAA! HE'S SO HANDSOME!-Hearts flying every ware-

Snotlout: Again, seriously?

**Faolan: I just can't get enough of your food Fai-san, can you teach me?**

**Fai: Sure, when do you want to start?**

**Faolan: Whenever you want, you are after all going to teach me.**

**Fai: Ok, we can start tomorrow if you like.**

**Faolan: Sure and thanks Fai-san.-hugs Fai-**

**Hiccup (V.O.): Fai is from a series called Tsubasa, he, like the others, is very protective of Faolan and me; he'll get mad if someone hurt us and he'll probably get revenge for us. Also, he's not exactly a member of the Nightlights, but if one of us takes someone as a brother or a sister; they are accepted by everyone else and are considered to be one of our family members.**

Alvin: If that's true, then I'm going to get someone to be part of that family.

Gobber: Why?

Alvin: 'Because if I do that, I'll be considered to be a Nightlight member and I'll be able to get something they have, like the armor.

Dagur: And what makes you say that you'll be a Nightlight member?

Alvin: I find someone that sees me as a brother or a father; make that person be a member of the Nightlights and since they said that if one of them takes someone else as a brother or sister or something else, that person I sent would see me as a family member, making all the other take me in as a Nightlight and that would help me get an armor like Faolan's and other things.

Everyone: ….

Tuff: Who knew you would come up with an idea like that.

Snotlout: That's a great idea, and if I do that, I could also have a lot of power.

**Gingka: That was so delicious.**

**Rai: Totally.**

**Jack: None are compared to it.**

**Max: Agreed.**

**Fai: Thanks.**

**Hiccup: Well, we'll see you later guys.-gets up along with Faolan and head to the door-**

**Jack: Where are you going?**

**Faolan: We have Dragon training today.**

**Jack: Ohh, be careful ok?**

**Hiccup: We will.**

**-At the catapult at night with the teens and Gobber underneath it-**

_**Gobber was telling the teens on how he lost his hand and leg. **_

**Snotlout: I swear, I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face.**

Dagur: Yeah right, if you can't do it with a weapon I don't think you can do it with your face.

Snotlout: Yes I can.

Astrid: Not really.

**Gobber: It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A **_**downed**_** dragon is a **_**dead**_** dragon.**

_**Hiccup and Faolan are thinking on what Gobber had just said.**_

**Gobber (CON.): **_**Yawns. **_**All right, I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?**

**Tuff: It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?**

_**At that moment, Astrid notice that Hiccup and Faolan are no longer there.**_

**Fishlegs: **_**gasps.**_** Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

**Tuff: It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark.**

_**Hiccup and Faolan are going down the stairs of the catapult and Astrid sees them and starts to wonder what they're up to but then returns with the others. **_

**Ruff: OK, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.**

**Tuff: Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.**

Snotlout: Hey Astrid, why were you fallowing them?

Astrid: I don't know, could have been because I found it strange.

_**Hiccup and Faolan are in the forge in Hiccups little room. Hiccup opens his leather-bound book to where he drew the Night Fury and Faolan handed him a pencil that he used to draw a tail fin that they were going to make.**_

Tuff: Never knew he could draw.

Viking #7: Got to admit, he's a good drawer.

Viking #3: Yep.

_**We see Hiccup heating up a sword, then making it take the form he wants it to have and puts it in the water to cool it off.**_

Alvin: …never new that he was good at that.

Gobber: Well, he is.

Stoick: Really?

Gobber: Yep, all of the weapons that are very sharp were made by Hiccup.

_**Faolan takes out a piece of cloth and starts to cut it; making it takes the form she wants it to have so it can fit on the tail fin. Faolan then starts to sow it together. **_

Astrid: She knows how to sow?

Ruff: That's new.

_**Hiccup takes out nails from a shield and makes them into small spheres. He gives them to Faolan who puts them on a balance scale to make sure they weigh the same. When that's done, Hiccup puts all the parts together and lastly, Faolan puts the cloth on it. Both Hiccup and Faolan look at their work, they nod to each other and Hiccup closes the tail fin.**_

Fishlegs: Do you think it'll work?

Snotlout: Of course not.

**-At the cove-**

**Hiccup: Hey Toothless. **_**Hiccup enters with him carrying a basket and Faolan carrying the tail fin. **_**I brought breakfast. I hope… I hope you're hungry. **

Stoick: Wait, he's giving a Dragon our food?

Spitelout: More like our fish, the ones we caught.

_**Faolan hands Hiccup the tail fin, opens the basket and takes out a fish, giving it to Toothless while Hiccup goes behind him.**_

_**Hiccup intends to put the tail fin on but Toothless moves his tail away from him. Hiccup looks up to see that Faolan is moving the fish back and forth causing Toothless to move. Hiccup again tries to put the tail fin on but Toothless move forward to grab the fish in Faolan's hands.**_

**Hiccup: Faolan!**

**Faolan: -looks to see what happen- Opps, sorry.-gives Toothless the entire basket and goes to help Hiccup-**

_**Hiccup and Faolan put the tail fin on Toothless, but when he feels it, he secretly opens his wings.**_

**Hiccup: Ok.-looks at their work-**

**Faolan: Looks good.-standing next to Hiccup- (looking over Hiccup's shoulder)**

**Hiccup: That's not too bad. It works.**

_**Toothless then shoots up into the air and starts to fly; taking Hiccup with him and Faolan dodges out of the way so that she won't get hit.**_

**Hiccup: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! **_**Hiccup suddenly notices that the tail fin didn't open.**_

Snotlout: See? What did I tell you, it didn't work at all.

_**Toothless starts to fall because the new tail fin didn't open when he wanted it to.**_

**Faolan: Hiccup! **

_**Hiccup opens the tail fin and Toothless starts to fly; leaving the cove.**_

Fishlegs: It actually worked!

Snotlout: I can't believe it.

**Hiccup: Oh my…! It's working!**

_**Hiccup changes the course back to the cove, were they fly over the lake that's inside the cove. **_

**Hiccup: Yes, yes! We did it!**

_**Toothless then takes a turn and that makes Hiccup fall off and land in the lake. But, because Hiccup is no longer holding the tail fin open, Toothless also falls into the lake. **_

**Hiccup: Yeah!-still in the lake but is celebrating-**

Everyone: …Lost for words…..

**-At the table- (In the Elemental castle)**

**Hiccup: I just had to open it and it worked.**

**Faolan: Now we just need to find out how to keep it open.**

**Fai: I'm glad to hear it, but you're not hurt right Hiccup?**

**Hiccup: No.**

**Fai: Well that's good to know.**

**Faolan: Yep...**_** Faolan gets up but, suddenly her eyes go dull and she loses consciousness. **_

**Hiccup: Faolan! **

_**Fai caches Faolan before she falls, but just as he does, Hiccup also loses consciousness. Fai quickly but also gently lowers Faolan down and grabs Hiccup just in time.**_

**Fai: Hey Hiccup, Faolan! Guys, wake up! Guys, GUYS!**

**Seiya: **_**-enters**_**- Fai, what's- **_**Sees Hiccup and Faolan unconscious.**_** Hiccup, Faolan!**

_**Koga enters and sees what's happening and rushes to Faolan and Hiccup. Everyone else enter and see what's happening and they all start to crowd around Faolan and Hiccup, calling their names but they get no respond. Max has Hiccup in his arms and Gingka has Faolan in his arms. The image slowly fades away until you see nothing on the screen.**_

_Stoick held his breath because he was worried for what had happened to his two children. Everyone else was curious for what had just happened and some of them were worried._

_**To Be Continued….**_

**Yep, I left it with a cliffhanger**

**Hiccup: Meany.**

**Me: I know.**

**Berk: -glaring at me-**

**Me: Ok, know what?**

**Stoick: -glares at me with daggers, swords and many other things-**

**Me: I'm just going to ignore that, R&R please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like always…..I'M BACK! And we continue…Hiccup, disclaimer please.**

**Hiccup: Sure.**

**Me: And I have one more thing to say…..**

**Faolan: And that would be….?**

**Me: I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sooooo sorry (continue)**

**Hiccup: …?**

**Faolan: She's saying sorry for updating late…..again.**

**Hiccup: Figures.**

**Me: Hey! Do not judge my typing and slowness!**

**Hiccup: ….. I'll just do the disclaimer; NightPegasus13 owns nothing but her OC's. **

**Continued from last time…..**

_**Faolan gets up but, suddenly her eyes go dull and she loses consciousness. **_

_**Hiccup: Faolan! **_

_**Fai caches Faolan before she falls, but just as he does, Hiccup also loses consciousness. Fai quickly but also gently lowers Faolan down and grabs Hiccup just in time.**_

_**Fai: Hey Hiccup, Faolan! Guys, wake up! Guys, GUYS!**_

_**Seiya: -enters- Fai, what's- (Sees Hiccup and Faolan unconscious.) Hiccup, Faolan!**_

_**Koga enters and sees what's happening and rushes to Faolan and Hiccup. Everyone else enter and see what's happening and they all start to crowd around Faolan and Hiccup, calling their names but they get no respond. Max has Hiccup in his arms and Gingka has Faolan in his arms. The image slowly fades away until you see nothing on the screen.**_

**-In a room-**

**Hiccup and Faolan are both in containers that are laid down, Hiccup on the left one that has carvings and drawings of a Night Fury, but instead of it being a black Night Fury; it was white Night Fury. Faolan was in the container in the right, it has carvings of stars and Pegasus, but instead of it being a white Pegasus; it was a black Pegasus. Fai was in between both of them; looking at them with sad eyes. **

**Ryo (V.O): This had happened to them when they were young. I had hoped that it wouldn't happen again, but it did.**

**-In the living room-**

**Koga: Why didn't you tell us?**

**Seiya: We were busy finding a way to help them, and we also didn't want to tell you guys yet.**

**Rai: But…..how did it happen?**

**Ryo: For you to understand a bit, I'm going to start from the very beginning, it all started the day after they turned 4….**

**(Flash Back)**

_**Hiccup and Faolan are in the table; both reading a different book.**_

**Boy with brown hair: Hey guys…**

Teens: Who is the cool guy?

**Hiccup: **_**-looks up-**_** Hey Dan.**

**Jack: **_**-enters-**_** We've been looking for you two.**

**Faolan: Really?**

Snotlout: Busted!

Tuff: Totally.

**Dan: Yep.**_**-gives Hiccup a present and Jack does the same with Faolan-**_

**Jack: Happy Birthday you two.**

Dagur: Wait, it's their birthday?

Alvin: What do you think? They just said it.

Dagur: Quiet Alvin.

**Hiccup: Thanks.**

_**Hiccup and Faolan both open their presents and find a necklace. Hiccups was in boys style; a plain long black string with a figure of a swirl that was dark purple. Faolan's necklace was in girl style, a bit shorter than Hiccup's, but was a long light blue string with a figure of a star; four of the tips were longer than the others and it was a mixture of white and shining yellow.**_

Astrid: Wow, it's beautiful.

Ruff: I know right?

Woman Viking #1: It looks like it's a diamond.

Snotlout: I want to have it!

**Faolan: It's beautiful, Thank you!-hugs Dan and Jack-**

**Jack: You're welcome; it was actually Koga's idea.**

Tuff: Like he give them something that awesome.

Ruff: He just did.

Tuff: Oh….

**Dan: And it also suits you.**

**Hiccup: Huh?**

**Dan: Faolan is active in the day and you're more active in the night. So Faolan's the master of the day and you're the master of the night.**

Gobber: Now that he mentions it, it's true.

Stoick: I think you're right.

Gobber: What do you mean 'I think you're right', of cores I'm right!

**Faolan: Cool**

**Dan: Oh yea, tomorrow you're going to Coma Village to take a break from all of your training.**

Alvin: Coma Village?

Dagur: Is that close to Berk?

Fishlegs: Nope.

Dagur: Ohh….then maybe I can have that village as an ally.

**Hiccup and Faolan: YAY!**

**Ryo: **_**-enters**_**- Hey you two, can you come over for a second?**

**Hiccup: Sure dad.-walks over and so does Faolan-**

**Ryo: Here.**_**-hands something to Faolan and Hiccup- **_**It's for you. Hiccup, since you're now the ruler of the night, your bey is Wing Night Fury, and Faolan, now that you rule the day, your bey is Star Pegasus.**

Teens: Why is it that they get awesome things and we don't!?

Grownups: ….Temper, but true….

**Faolan and Hiccup: Thanks dad!-hug Ryo-**

**Ryo: You're welcome.**

**-Next day-**

_**Ryo, Seiya, Hiccup, Faolan and Jack are at the village, but it's different from the Vikings.**_

**Faolan: Wow!**

Spitelout: It looks like a peaceful village….

Stoick: I wonder what they do for it to be like that.

**Hiccup: I know. So this is the bey village?**

**Ryo: Yep, and it's also the place where Faolan was born.**

**Seiya: Speaking of Faolan, where is she? **

**Hiccup: Uhh…..up there…**_**-points at the roof of their house-**_

**Faolan: Cool! You can see everything from up here!**

**Ryo: CAREFUL FAOLAN!**

**Jack: Speaking of careful, shouldn't the same go for Hiccup?**_**-points to Hiccup going up to the roof Faolan is on top of-**_

**Seiya: Careful you two!**

**Hiccup: Come on dad, when am I not careful.**

**Faolan: You're never careful.**

Everyone: -laughing-

**Hiccup: HEY! You're supposed to help me, not go against me!**

**Faolan: Opps, silly me.**

**Seiya: Ok you two, as much fun you're having, could you please get down from there?**

Stoick: Good luck with that sir, 'because that's impossible.

Alvin: Agreed.

Spitelout: I say everyone agrees.

Fishlegs: I don't think they'll listen at all.

**Hiccup and Faolan: OK daddy. ^-^ **_**They both get off of the roof and go to their fathers' side.**_

Everyone: ….

Stoick: Did they actually obey him?

Gobber: Yep.

Alvin: This is surprising.

Dagur: So very shocking. They obey him but not you….very shocking.

Astrid: And they called him '_daddy'._

**Ryo: Ok, so, what do you want to do? Beybattle, hide 'n' seek, tag, soccer, swimming and so on.**

Astrid: Beybattle?

Snotlout: Soccer?

Twins: Hide 'n' seek?

Fishlegs: What odd names.

**Faolan: Soccer!**

**Hiccup: Hide n' seek!**

**Jack: Well, we'll have to do one of those at a time. So, which one is first?**

**Faolan: ….**

**Hiccup: ….**

**Seiya: If you want, we can eat first and then we can play a game, and it's….uh…**

**Hiccup and Faolan: LET'S GO SWIMMING! **

Dagur: They'll drown and the water only reaches them up to their ankles.

**Ryo: Sure.**

**Jack: In that case, EVERYONE TO THE RIVER!**

**-At the river-**

Alvin: Wow.

Gobber: It's so clear and clean.

Teenage Girls: It's beautiful.

**Jack: Hey Hiccup, think fast.**

_**Hiccup turns around to see what Jack was talking about, and he sees that he's going to splash water at him. Hiccup tries to move out of the way, but he reacted too late.**_

Snotlout: As expected; he's so slow.

**Hiccup: Hey! So that's how it's going to be. **_**Hiccup sends a wave of water to Jack that sends him 6 feet away.**_

Tuff: Wow! I want to be thrown that far.

Ruff: I want you to be thrown that far too.

Tuff: Shut up.

**Faolan: 9 Points! **_**Faolan holds a board that has the number 9 in it, and she suddenly gets hit by a splash of water.**_** Hey!**

**Jack: Point for me!**

**Faolan: …..Hey, I got an idea….**

**Jack: Huh?**

**Faolan: **_**-Faolan points to the water and then at their fathers'**_**- Want to join?**

Dagur: What's that supposed to mean?

Fishlegs: That they'll wet them….I think.

**Boys: **_**-evil smirk-**_

_**The boys and Faolan, silently creep up to their fathers'.**_

**Kids: TSUNAMI WAVE! ^_^ -a giant wave of water goes to their fathers;-**

**Seiya and Ryo: WHAT!?**_**-get wet from head to toe-**_

Everyone: -looks at Fishlegs-

Fishlegs: It was just a thought ok!

Ruff: Sure.

**Faolan: They did it, they did it. It was their idea.**_**-points to the boys-**_

**Boys: HEY!**

**Hiccup: You lie!**

**Faolan: I told them not to do it, but NO, they decided to ignore me and get you wet.**

**Ryo: Is that so?**

**Seiya: Well, none of you are getting out alive. **

_**Seiya and Ryo go after the kids and they all start a water war.**_

**-Back at the village and it's night-**

_**Hiccup and Faolan are outside while everyone else is inside the house.**_

**Faolan: Look.-**_**points to a group of stars in the sky**_**- It's your constellation; Draco.**

Stoick: His constellation?

Alvin: Draco?

Dagur: Never heard of it before.

Snotlout: All I see is a bunch of glowing dots in the sky.

Astrid: You're so dumb.

Fishlegs: Those are stars.

Ruff: I don't get it.

Night: -appears- I knew it. I knew you weren't going to know what it was.

Dagur: So…what is it?

Night: What Fishlegs said; stars. Though, some of them make pictures of creatures, like Draco.

**Hiccup: Wow….. So, Draco is what again? A lizard?**

Tuff: Ha, his is a lizard, so lame.

Night: You don't know what it is ether so be quiet.

**Faolan: No silly, Draco is short for Dragon. That is the constellation of a dragon. Connect that star with that one and then connect it with the bottom one. Do you see the image of it?**

Stoick: Wait, so his conste- whatever you called it, is a Dragon?

Night: Yep.

Dagur: Why?

Night: Because it just is so deal with it.

_**The spot that Faolan was pointing to was shown. In a group of stars, lines started to connect until it made a shape, then the drawing of a dragon was shown on top of it. **_

**Hiccup: Yeah.**

_**Hiccup and Faolan keep naming constellations. The screen then changed to a mountain and then it went to the opening of a door that was on the mountain. Inside, you can see a path, more ahead there was a bey that was inside a crystal and was said to be sealed away; Lightning L-Drago, an aurora had suddenly surrounded it. Outside, a white aurora surrounded Faolan and a dark purple-ish aurora surrounded Hiccup.**_

Stoick: This can't be good…

Astrid: Hmm?

Fishlegs: What's wrong Astrid?

Astrid: Nothing._-thinking- _But, their aurora…..

**Faolan: What's going on?**

**Hiccup: Something's not right, this shouldn't be happening.**

**Faolan: ….uh….is it just me, or does it feel like you're being overloaded with power?**

**Hiccup: It's not just you.**

_**Both of Faolan's and Hiccup's auroras had gotten brighter and bigger.**_

**-Inside the house-**

**Seiya: **_**-his eyes suddenly widen-**_

**Jack: Dad, what's wrong?**

**Ryo: **_**-his eyes also widen-**_

**Jack: Dad?**

**Ryo: That aurora….**

**Seiya: It's…..too…..powerful…**

Tuff: Is that supposed to be something bad?

Ruff: -sarcastically-NO, it means that something good is going to happen.

Tuff: Really? That's cool.

Ruff: -face palms-

Astrid: She was being sarcastic.

Tuff: Oh…

**-Outside- **

**Faolan: If we don't do something, this would end up bad.**

**Hiccup: We have to switch.**

Stoick: Wait, what does he mean switch?

Tuff: This is getting interesting.

Ruff: Very interesting.

Snotlout: ….Very, very interesting.

**Faolan: But, Hiccup….we've never done it before.**

**Hiccup: It's the only way.**

**Faolan: Ok. **

_**Hiccup takes out his bey; Night Fury and Faolan takes out her bey; Pegasus. Both Faolan and Hiccup close their eyes; making the aurora bigger and brighter. **_

**Hiccup: Night Fury, Special Move: Pure Darkness! **_**A Night Fury is shown behind Hiccup, and it charges at Faolan with a bunch of darkness fallowing it.**_

Snotlout: Cool

**Faolan: Pegasus, Special Move: Pure Light! **_**A Pegasus is shown behind Faolan and it charges at Hiccup with a bunch of light fallowing it.**_

Astrid and Ruff: Wow.

_**Both Pegasus and the Night Fury charge at each other, but just when it looks like they're going to hit; the image turns to white and black, showing that instead of colliding; they passed by each other.**_

Alvin: What?

Dagur: Did they miss?

_**Pegasus went to Hiccup, hitting him in the necklace of darkness and making his aurora turn white. The Night Fury went to Faolan, hitting her in the necklace of light and making her aurora turn dark purple. Once they've taken in all of the power sent to them; they both collapsed.**_

**Ryo: **_**-runs to Hiccup and Faolan-**_** Hiccup! Faolan!**

**Seiya: **_**-fallows Ryo and then turns to Jack-**_** Go get the healer as fast as you can.**

**Jack: On it.**_**-runs to get the healer-**_

**Ryo: Wake up you two.**

**Seiya: Ryo, look.**

_**Seiya points to Faolan's and Hiccup's necklaces'. Faolan's was now dark purple instead of golden yellow and Hiccup's was now golden yellow instead of dark purple. **_

**Ryo: No…..they switched their powers…..**

Gobber: So that's what he meant by 'switch'.

**Seiya: Hiccup knew that if they didn't do it, both of them would be in worse conditions.**

Alvin: What does that mean?

Night: There are people that can control their powers, those who can't are under control of that power, the one they were trying to control, and that could make them turn evil.

**Ryo: We're lucky that we can reverse it, but we can't let any of the others know about this, not even their other brothers.**

**Seiya: I'll talk to Dan and Jack about this. For now, let's take them inside.**

**(Flash back ended)**

**Gingka: So you knew!?**

**Jack: Yeah.**

**Rai: But why did you have to keep it a secret Dan? You weren't with them when it happened.**

**Dan: I knew what they ruled over, if I found out that they had switch, I would have told you guys something about it. None of you, except for Jack, Seiya, Ryo and I, new that in reality; Faolan was actually the master of light and Hiccup was the master of darkness. Once we talked about it, we decided to let you **_**think **_**that Hiccup mastered the light and Faolan mastered the dark.**

Stoick: Really?

Night: Yes really, could you just watch as see for yourself!

**Koga: But, shouldn't have I also known about this?**

**Max: Yeah, I mean, it was his idea to give them the power of dark and light; night and day.**

Snotlout: I don't know why he decided to give it to them, its better if I had that power.

Night: Want to say that to Koga right now?

Snotlout: Yes…

Night: Are you sure?

Snotlout: Yep.

Night: Ok, let me just call him.-disappears-

**Seiya: It's true that it was Koga's idea to give them that power, but he never said who would control light/day and who would control darkness/night.**

**Koga: Now that you mention it, I never did say who gets control over what.**

**Rai: But, does it matter what element they control?**

**Ryo: Yes, the body and mind have to be able to control it, if it doesn't, then the element they try to control; will control them itself.**

Everyone: -eyes are wide-

**Gingka: So it's like how I tried to control Pegasus.**

**Ryo: In a way, yes.**

**Percy: What do you mean? Aren't you able to control it once you get it?**

**Gingka: Nope, also, this was Galaxy Pegasus I was trying to control.**

**Jack: Isn't Galaxy Pegasus….?**

**Ryo: Yes, Galaxy Pegasus is known as the Legendary bey.**

Snotlout: I call that it's mine.

Tuff: What? No, it's mine ok.

Dagur: What are ya talking about, it's mine.

Girls: Here we go again.

Night: -appears- To make this clear; someone already owns it.

Boys: …Oh….

_**An image of Galaxy Pegasus is shown; spinning slowly and stars are shown in the background.**_

Tuff: Cool…

**Gingka (V.O): A very long time ago, Galaxy Pegasus was created, but it was a powerful bey that no one could control, and because of that; Pegasus, the wild winged horse, was sealed away. **

Snotlout: I can control it.

Night and Astrid: No you can't.

Night: And I just said that someone already owns it!

Ruff: And who's that again?

Night: Faolan's real brother; Gingka.

**-Back to reality-**

**Gingka: When I lost Storm Pegasus I went to get Galaxy Pegasus, and once when I retrieved it and battled with it, Pegasus had gone wild. That's when I realized that I had to understand Pegasus and once I did, Pegasus and I had battled together as one.**

Snotlout: If he lost the one he had, then he shouldn't get one at all for not taking care of it.

Astrid: Like you can do any better.

Night: It was actually destroyed in a battle when he tried to protect the world from evil….so don't bad mouth about my Gingka Snotlout!

Snotlout: Ok, ok, ok, I get already.

Everyone (except Night): -thinking- _Her_ Gingka?

Night: -disappears-

**Seiya: And the same goes for Hiccup and Faolan. **

**Dan: There's just one thing I don't get.**

**Percy: What?**

**Dan: Why is their original power going back to its rightful owner? I mean, what cause the power of darkness to return to Hiccup and the power of light to return to Faolan?**

**Gingka: I think it's because they bonded with someone in their home; the place they were born. I remember that Faolan had bonded and mastered controlling her Star Pegasus when she was…like…5 years old. And Pegasus is a creature of light; day.**

**Percy: So then Hiccup must have bonded with that Night Fury he shot down and is now helping.**

Alvin and Stoick: He _BONDED with_ a _Night Fury_!?

Dagur: So Hiccup really did bond with a Night Fury.

**Max: But why did it take years for Hiccup to bond?**

**Jack: Well, from what I've seen and know Hiccup doesn't get along with anyone in Berk aside from Faolan, so because of this, he hasn't bonded with anyone until know.**

**Koga: Also, Hiccup has told me about the Dragon raids and that they always occur at night, and the Night Fury also comes out at night. Known as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, and this is like darkness, but of course, Hiccup is able to control darkness.**

**Ryo: So if the Night Fury comes out at night, then that means that it's more of a night creature; a creature of the night is also a creature of Darkness, but a darkness that can be controlled.**

**Percy: It seems that the Night Fury might be his only friend and the only one who he can trust completely besides Faolan.**

**Fai (V.O): **_**Everyone, it's happening.**_

Alvin: What's happening?

**Seiya: We'll be right there, thanks Fai.**

_**Everyone gets up and head to where Fai was waiting them.**_

The screen remained stopped and Night appeared.

Night: The next part is loading and I talked to Koga to come.

Koga: -enters- Hi Night.

Night: Hi Koga.

Teenage Girls: KYAAAAA!-hearts fly every ware-

Fishlegs: So you're Koga?

Koga: Yep, and you must be Fishlegs.

Ruff: How do you know his name?

Koga: Hiccup has been telling me a lot about you guys and the village.

Snotlout: I have a question about Hiccup and Faolan. Why did you decide to give Hiccup and Faolan the power of light and darkness; day and night? I mean, they're so weak and useless. You should give it to me instead.

Koga: First, I decided to give it to them because no one else used it and second, they're my little brother and sister…and why would I give it to you?

Snotlout: 'Cause I'm they're cousin, so that would make me a Nightlight member and I'm stronger than them. So that means that you're my big awesome brother.

Koga: From what I've seen and heard; you bully them, you'll never be a Nightlight and I am definitely _not_ your big brother.

Twins: Ha, you got burned!

Snotlout: Can I at least see and meat the others and see the castle?

Koga: NO way, I might let the other teens go but definitely not you.-to the crowd and black aurora appears - If any of you dares to hurt my little brother and sister, you're gonna wish you never did it! Especially you Dagur, Faolan told me that you use Hiccup as a target practice, if I see a scratch or a hair misplaced; you're so dead. And you Alvin, you hurt them you die.

Everyone (except Night): -pale and are trembling in fear-

Koga: Don't worry ladies; you won't get hurt by me or the other Nightlight members.

Girls: -sights-

Dagur: Why so protective?

Koga: Like I said, both are our dear little brother and sister.

Night: Yes, yes they are.

Stoick: What do you mean?

Night: I'll explain later.

Koga: Oh, and thank you Gobber for taking care of them and teaching all you can; The Nightlight thank you for that.-bows to Gobber-

Gobber: Na, it was nothing.

**I will definitely explain later**

**Tuff: So what do you mean when you said 'yes, yes they are'?**

**Me: I said I was going to explain later!**

**Astrid: Come on, just tell us.**

**Me: NO, I'll tell you in the next chapter.**

**Fishlegs: Just tell us now.**

**Me: I said NO! If this keeps up; I'll tell you at the end the next chapter.**

**Ruff: Come one, just tell us already.**

**Me: I just said NO!**

**Faolan: Hiccup, you might as well say it 'cause I don't think she will.**

**Hiccup: Yep, you're so right, like Faolan said; Night won't be able to say it:**

**1. What do you think?**

**2. If you have any other ideas to put here in this story, R&R or PM her.**

**3. If you got confused on how the necklaces look, which you did, look up the design of the elements of Saint Seiya Omega. It should be in episode 3 or 4, if not, it'll be some ware in episodes 2-5. The shapes of the necklaces are in the center of the design.**

**4. R&R and see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I'm back! Also, I'm-**

**Astrid: Gonna tell us what you meant by saying "yes, yes they are"**

**Me: I'll tell you later.**

**Ruff: Just tell us.**

**Me: Later.**

**Fishlegs: Come on, the sooner you tell us; the better.**

**Me: Lord, please help me; I can't take this any longer.**

**Faolan: Here we go again.**

**Hiccup: Yep, NightPegasu13 owns nothing but her OCs, enjoy.**

_**Last time…**_

_**Fai (V.O): Everyone, it's happening.**_

_**Seiya: We'll be right there, thanks Fai.**_

_**Everyone gets up and head to where Fai was waiting for them.**_

**-Present-**

_**The screen comes to life and shows a room; where both Hiccup and Faolan are in containers.**_

**Gingka: How are they? **

**Fai: So far; good. Heart beat is good, breathing is good and so is their blood pressure.**

**Ryo: Good.**

**Max: Looks like they're gonna go back to their original form now.**

_**Just as Max said that; a dark purple-ish aurora surrounded Faolan and a white aurora surrounded Hiccup. A white light came out of Hiccup and headed to Faolan, at the same time a dark purple-ish light left Faolan and headed to Hiccup. The dark purple-ish light went into Hiccup's necklace; making the Night Fury container (the one Hiccup was in) turn black with a highlight of red, starting from the bottom and going up. The white light went into Faolan's necklace; making the Pegasus container (the one Faolan was in) turn white with a highlight of light blue, starting form top and going down. Once the Night Fury container was completely black and the Pegasus container was completely white; both containers opened and so did Hiccup's eyes, but not Faolan's. **_

Astrid: Wait a minute….

**Jack: Welcome back to the real world.**

**Hiccup: Thanks…..I think….so…I'm, back…to…normal…?**

**Ryo: Yes, how do you feel?**

**Hiccup: Tired. **

**Seiya: That's normal; you should go on ahead and eat something, ok?**

**Hiccup: Ok, but what about Faolan?**

**Fai: She's just very tired; she'll wake up in about 30 minutes or an hour.**

**Hiccup: AN HOUR!?**

**Gingka: Don't worry about your father; we made images of you two. So your father thinks that you're actually over there with him.**

Everyone: Images?

**Hiccup: Images?**

**Rai: Basically saying illusions of you guys.**

Stoick: So that's why they never argued with me for an entire week, it was never them.

**Hiccup: Oh…**

**Percy: Yeah, so you might as well go eat and get some rest to recover. **

**Hiccup: I won't complain there.**_**-gets up and leaves-**_

**Ryo: Is she really just tired or did you just say that to not worry Hiccup?**

**Fai: No, she really is tired. **

**Seiya: Well, now we should go back to our chores and work.**

**Dan: Yeah, I still have work to do, well, see you guys' later.**_**-leaves and so do the others except Fai-**_

**Fai: **_**picks Faolan up and takes her to her room, putting a blanket over her.**_** Sleep well Faolan-chan. **_**Leaves the door a bit open and leaves.**_

_**Fai enters a room with Ryo and Seiya already inside.**_

**Fai: What's going on?**

**Ryo: Well, know that Hiccup and Faolan returned to their original form or powers; the barrier that Hiccup put around Berk has gotten stronger.**

Everyone: Barrier?

**Seiya: Looks like the dragons will have a harder time getting to Berk.**

**Fai: Well that's good news.**

**-1 hour later-**

_**Faolan's eyes slowly open and she finds out that she's in her room. She gets up, opens the doors and heads towards the kitchen.**_

**-At the kitchen-**

**Fai: Sleep well Faolan-chan?**

**Faolan: Yeah, sorry I woke up late.**

**Fai: It's ok, besides, you were very tired. You and Hiccup work non-stop.**

Astrid: Yeah right.

Gobber: It's true; they work for hours at the forge.

Stoick: Really?

Gobber: Yep.

Dagur: Are you sure?

Gobber: Of course I'm sure; they help me at the forge a lot.

**Faolan: Talking about Hiccup, where is he?**

**Fai: Behind you.**

**Faolan: -**_**turns around to see Hiccup eating and reading something-**_** What are you doing?**

**Hiccup: Resting, and yes, this is my definition of resting.**

**Faolan: Sure it is…**

**-30 minutes later-**

**Hiccup and Faolan: **_**-sleeping in the table-**_

Tuff: Lazy!

Stoick: Tuff, the boy had said that they worked non-stop, so that would make them tired.

Tuff: Oh…..

**Boy with black hair: **_**-enters-**_

**Fai: Hungry big dog?**

Outcast #2: Big Dog?

Alvin: That's his name?

**Boy with black hair: Quit calling me that! It's Kurogane!**

**Fai: No need to get mad.**

**Kurogane: So where's Hiccup; he has sword training with me today.**

Snotlout: Like Hiccup could lift up a sword.

**Fai: Shhhh. **_**–points to the table were Hiccup and Faolan are sleeping-**_

**Kurogane: **_**-lightly shakes Hiccup's shoulder-**_** Hey, kid, wake up.**

**Hiccup: **_**-mumbles something-**_** Connect point B to point T…position 4 is point G…..**

Dagur: What is he mumbling about?

**Kurogane: **_**-shakes Faolan's shoulder-**_** Hey, Faolan, you up?**

**Faolan: **_**-mumbles something-**_** 13 in Pegasus….connected to Andromeda…..**

Stoick: What is she talking about?

Fishlegs: About the constellation of Pegasus….

Tuff: How do you know?

Fishlegs: When we were little kids, she used to tell me about constellations.

**Kurogane: They're not gonna wake up are they?**

**Fai: Big Dog, you're so mean; you bothering the poor kids. You are a big Meany Big Dog. **

**Kurogane: I SAID TO QUIT CALLING ME BIG DOG!**

**Hiccup: **_**-suddenly wakes up 'cause of Kurogane's yell**_**- 16! 16! 16! THE ANSWERE IS 16!**

**Faolan: **_**-falls of the chair because of Kurogane's yell**_**- AHHH!-**_**hits the floor**_**-OWWWW!**

**Fai: Look at what you did Big Dog, you woke up the poor little kids.**

**Kurogane: Not my fault! (Me: cough, yes it is, cough)**

**Hiccup: Whose bright idea was it to yell so close to me?**

**Fai: Kuro-woof did it.-**_**points to Kurogane; putting the blame on him- **_

**(**Me: And it actually is his fault.

Kurogane: HEY!**)**

**Faolan:**_** -glares at Kurogane while Fai helps her get up-**_

**Hiccup: Can I not sleep without being woken up? **

**Kurogane: Well sorry, but you have training with me.**_**-tosses Hiccup a sword that has the Night Fury symbol on it-**_

**Hiccup: Still, could you at least wake me up without scaring me?**

**Kurogane: That was Fai's fault.**_**-gives Faolan her sword with the Pegasus symbol on it-**_

**Faolan: **_**-sits on the chair and put her head on the table-**_** 5 more minutes.**_**-closes her eyes-**_

**Kurogane: No, we start training now.**_**-lifts Faolan by the sweater she has on, her legs dangling-**_

Alvin: Is she always picked up like that when she doesn't want to do something.

Stoick: Sometimes.

**Faolan: Come on, it's just 5 minutes…**

**Fai: If you go, I'll make you a new cake I'm making.**

**Faolan: …..**

**Fai: Chocolate ice-cream cake, with strawberries; your favorite.**

**Faolan: …..Fine….**

Snotlout: Really!? Just with that and she does what she's ordered to do?

Gobber: Even I didn't know that.

**Kurogane: Thanks.**_**-puts Faolan down-**_

**Fai: No problem Big Dog.**

**Kurogane: **_**-swings his sword at Fai but he dodges**_**- QUIT CALLING ME BIG DOG!**

**Fai: Oh-oh. I seemed to make Big Dog mad.**_**-smiling and again, dodging Kurogane's sword-**_

Alvin: Temper.

Kid #2: Fai's so funny!

Kid #6: I know!

Adults: Awww.

**Hiccup: Here we go again.**

**Faolan: Kurogane-san gets mad so easily.**

**Kurogane: Quit dodging! And quit calling me Big Dog!**

**Fai: Why not? **

**Kurogane: 'Cause I said so!**

**Hiccup:**_** -gets in between Fai and Kurogane- **_**Lets just go, we're wasting time. **

Tuff: Wow, he got in between them and that stopped Kurogane.

**Faolan: Besides, you get mad over nothing, Fai is innocent.**

**Kurogane: No he isn't!**

All Kids: Yes he is!

**Hiccup: Yes he is.**

**Kurogane: What!?  
Fai: See Big Dog? You get mad over nothing.**

**Kurogane: I SAID TO QUIT CALLING ME BIG DAG!**

**Hiccup and Faolan: Lets go**_**.-both start to pull Kurogane by the shirt; dragging him to the training arena while Fai laughs at him-**_

All little kids: _-laughing while their parents smile at them-_

**-At the training arena- **

**Kurogane: That guy gets on my nerves.**

**Hiccup: Temper.**

**Kurogane: Anyway, Hiccup; I want you to cover your eyes with that cloth I gave you. You'll walk to the forest starting from here, you can ask directions, you can stop and rest, but you can't take that blind fold off. Also, take your sword with you, you need to get used to having and carrying a sword around with you. **

**Hiccup: Ok, but what is this lesson about?**

**Kurogane: You will learn to tell what is living and non-living by not using your eyes. Faolan can already do this but you haven't learned this yet.**

**Faolan: But the forest is on the other side from here. Will he have to get back here blind folded?**

**Kurogane: He won't have to if he can tell living from non-living.**

**Hiccup: Oh.**

Ruff: You think he can do it?

Astrid: Maybe.

Fishlegs: I agree with Astrid.

**Faolan: So what am I learning today?**

**Kurogane: Hmm? Well, it's better if I train the both of you at the same time, but Hiccup needs to finish this training first. So, right now, you'll work on your….uh…..what's the name again? The one that your brother uses in battles, you know those top things.**

**Hiccup: It's called Beyblade, and I think you were talking about her bey.**

Everyone: Beyblade?

Snotlout: What's Beyblade and a bey?

**Kurogane: Yeah that, you'll work on that Faolan.**

**Faolan: Uh…about that, Gingka …uh….took mine and Hiccup's.**

Alvin: They got in trouble if they took it away.

**Kurogane: ….Why?**

**Hiccup: We were training too much for his liking and Madoka's. Gingka didn't want us to exaggerate on training and Madoka didn't want us to damage our beys very badly.**

Dagur: Who's Madoka?

**Kurogane: Madoka? You mean that girl that fixes beys when they break?**

Everyone: …

**Faolan: Yeah, that's Madoka, and we didn't want to get her mad, so we gave them to Gingka….**

**Kurogane: You're afraid of making her get mad?**

**Faolan: Not just me, Hiccup, Gingka, Dan and many others. She can scare the day lights out of you.**

**Kurogane: Please, like she could scare me. **

**Hiccup: That's what everyone said at first.**_**-puts the blind fold on and starts his training-**_

**Kurogane: I sure she's isn't that scary when she gets mad.**_**-leaves-**_

**Faolan: Kurogane-san, you definitely don't want to see nor get her mad.**

Astrid: I have a bad feeling about this.

**-Later- **

**Kurogane: It was Fai's fault.**

**Fai: I just told Big Dog not to be a big Meany.**

**Kurogane: QUIT CALLING ME BIG DOG!**

**Dan: Can you two stop?**

**Fai: Tell that to Big Dog here, he's getting mad over nothing.**

**Jack: Temper.**

**Kurogane: Watch your mouth!**

**Max: Look who's talking!**

**-Argument starts-**

Fishlegs: I thought they wouldn't argue since they seem to go well with each other.

Ruff: Fishlegs, when it comes to having siblings; there will always be a day that they fight.

Tuff: Yeah, I mean, look at us; we always argue with each other.

**New kid: Come on guys, enough already.**

Alvin: Who's that boy?

**Faolan: It'll be almost impossible when it gets like this Yuki.**

**Hiccup: If this keeps up; Madoka's gonna get mad again.**

**Faolan: **_**-sweat dropping and notices Madoka-**_** I think it's too late.**

**Hiccup: Huh?-sees Madoka and pales-**

**Yuki:**_** -notices Madoka and starts sweating- **_

Outcast #9: Why are they so afraid of her?

Viking #5: Yeah.

Outcast #7: What can 1 little girl do to boys older than her?

**Faolan: **_**-pulls Fai and Yuki out of the way-**_

**Fai: Uhh…..guys, you might want to stop.**

**-Argument continues-**

**Madoka: **_**-Dark red aurora appears-**_

Snotlout: This I got to see.

Tuff: Yeah.

Ruff: Right? Wonder what she will do?

**Hiccup: Run for cover!**

**Hiccup, Yuki, Faolan and Fai: **_**-hide behind a table that's on its side-**_

**Madoka: ENOUGH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? I CAN'T DO ANY WORK WITH YOU DISTRACTING ME!**

_**While she yells; the boys had to hold on to each other and objects to not be blown away.**_

Twins: COOL!

Alvin: Beard of Thor, what is she? A human or a Thunderdrum disguised as a human.  
Dagur: I think she's a Thunderdrum

Stoick: From what just happened, she must be.

**Yuki: **_**-from behind the table-**_** Is it over? **

**Hiccup: **_**-peeks from behind the table-**_** Yep, it's over.**

**Fai: **_**-quickly stands up-**_** (victoriously) And we survived Volcano Madoka! ^_^**

Little Kids: _-laughing-_

**Hiccup: More like Hurricane Madoka.**

**Faolan: -goes to Kurogane- Don't say I didn't warn you 'cause I did.**

**Kurogane: Shut up!**

**Hiccup: Got all of your anger out Madoka?**

**Madoka: -cheerfully- Yep! Oh, I'm done fixing Night Fury.**_**-hands Night Furry to Hiccup-**_

**Hiccup: Yes! I have a battle with Gingka and Faolan later on, so Fury and I won't lose so easily.**

**Madoka: Now you're sounding like Gingka.**

**Hiccup: Runs in the family.**

Gobber: So does their stubbornness.

Stoick: _-glares at Gobber-_

Gobber: What? It's true.

Stoick: No it isn't.

Spitelout: Yes it is brother.

Dagur and Alvin: _-laughing while Stoick glares at them-_

**Madoka: And so does your stubbornness.**

Gobber and Spitelout: See!?

**Hiccup: I am not stubborn!**

**Madoka: **_**-gives him an 'I know you' look-**_

**Hiccup: …..Ok so maybe I am, but not always.**

Astrid: Maybe?

Ruff: He is stubborn.

**Madoka: Sure, anyway, I'll see you later. Bye Hiccup.**

**Hiccup: Bye Madoka.**

Snotlout: ….ok, first she's mad then she's happy…..

Tuff: That is so weird.

**Seiya: **_**-enters-**_** Hiccup, Faolan, I need to talk to you two.**

**Hiccup: Coming dad.**_**-walks over and so does Faolan-**_

**Faolan: So what did you want to tell us?**

**Seiya: Well, you two are going on a trip to do your training.**

**Faolan: Huh?**

**Hiccup: What?**

**Seiya: All of your other brothers have also gone on the trip for training, so it's now your turn.**

**Faolan: Oh...but what about dragon training? Isn't the final exam in 2 weeks?**

**Hiccup: I overheard dad talk to Gobber about moving it, so the final exam should be in 2 months from now, so that's solved….but then again.**

**Faolan: The illusions won't last for 2 month.**

**Seiya: Just leave that to me, I think I know how to solve that.**

**Hiccup and Faolan: Huh….?**

**-Dragon arena-**

**Gobber: So the final exam will be in 2 month.**

**Teens (except Hiccup and Faolan): WHAT!?**

**Gobber: You heard; final exams are in the next 2 months.**

**Fishlegs: Aren't you shocked?**

**Hiccup: No, I overheard Gobber talk about it with my dad.**

**Faolan: And Hiccup told me about it.**

**Gobber: Oh, well, training is over, you may go.**

**Teens: **_**-leave-**_

_**(A/N: I'm just gonna rush through this part and it's a bit more different.) Hiccup and Faolan visit Toothless, make a saddle, Hiccup rides Toothless, discovers things about dragons, uses things like dragon nip in dragon training and so does Faolan, they become popular but the teens still bully him, some adults still don't care about them , Astrid gets jealous, Hiccup almost caught by Astrid, Hiccup tests the tail fin, Hiccup's harness gets stuck on the saddle, they sneak Toothless in the forge at night and are almost caught by Astrid, again, but they escape and Stoick returns.**_

**-2 weeks later- **

_**One of the Vikings spots a ship coming and alerts everyone. When they all got to the docks, the ship had already arrived and 3 boys came out; wearing hooded cloths. **_

The screen went blank as the next part loaded.

Night: -appears- I just want to say right now that there is a movie called 'How to train you Dragon 2'-

Everyone: WHAT!?

Snotlout: Are you serious?

Night: Yes, and some of these parts, like Hiccup putting on the tail fin on Toothless happened in the first movie 'How to train your Dragon'. So while it loads, you might be seeing some trailers or sneak peek of HTTYD2.

Ruff: HTTYD2?

Night: How to train your Dragon 2 and it will happen in the future.

Astrid: Hey Night, I have a question.

Night: What's your question?

Astrid: Faolan's aurora was white with a highlight of blue when she was training with Koga, but at the beginning, when they were in the containers, Faolan's aurora was dark purple and Hiccup's was white. Then Hiccup's turned dark purple and Faolan's turned white. How was it possible for her aurora to be a different color when she has a dark purple aurora?

Night: Wow, you're the only one who noticed. Well, she was able to have a white aurora because it was made from the happiness and love she had for the others. (AN: Just like Koga.)

Astrid: Oh….

**So, what do you think? R&R please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again; I'M BACK! And-**

**Tuff: And you still haven't told us what you meant when you said 'yes, yes they are'.**

**Me: Hiccup; Disclaimer, quickly!**

**Hiccup: NightPegasus13 owns nothing but her OCs, Pendra and her Ideas.**

**-2 weeks later-**

**One of the Vikings spots a ship coming and alerts everyone. When they all get to the docks, the ship has already arrived and 3 boys came out; wearing hooded cloths.**

Stoick: Hey I remember them. They came about 5 or 4 months ago.

Viking #15: Yeah, you're right.

**One of the boys (Koga): **_**-turns around to see the chef and the rest of the village-**_

**Stoick: Hello, I'm Stoick the Vast, Chef of this tribe.**

**Koga: Oh, **_**-gives him a small bow and notices the teens-**_

**Snotlout: Hi, I'm Snotlout, that's Fishlegs, Astrid, Tuff and Ruff.**

**Koga: Kon-ni-chi-wa mina, watashino namae wa, Koga Kido.**

Everyone: Huh?

**Another boy (Jack): Watashino namae wa, Jack Kido.**

**Last Boy (Max): Max Kido.**

**Vikings: Huh? **

**Hiccup: **_**-comes from behind the teens and Faolan fallows-**_** Hey, what's going on?**

**Snotlout: What does it look like Useless.**

**Hiccup: Well sorry for-**

**Koga: Hiccup-kun!**

**Hiccup: **_**-turns to see Koga-**_** No way…**

**Faolan: Koga!**_**-hugs him-**_

**Vikings: **_**-gasp-**_

**Stoick: Faolan!**

**Koga: **_**-spins her around mush to the Vikings and Stoick's surprise-**_

**Jack: Hiccup!**_**-ruffles his hair-**_

**Max: Hiccup! Faolan!**_**-also ruffles his hair and Faolan's-**_

**Hiccup and Faolan: Oi, mina!**

**Jack: Shibaraku desu.**

**Faolan: Hai.**

Snotlout: What on earth are they saying!?

Ruff: We never did figure out what they were saying.

**Stoick: Hiccup, Faolan, what's going on?**

**Hiccup: Huh? Oh, sorry dad.**

**Boys: ….otou-san?**

**Faolan: Hai. Sorry about that.**

**New voice: It's not your fault Faolan.**

Tuff: Hey, isn't that Seiya's voice?

Spitelout: I think it is.

**Everyone: **_**-looks at the boat to see a man with brown hair-**_

Gobber: Yep, it is him.

**Hiccup and Faolan: Seiya-san.**

**Stoick: Excuse me, but would you tell me who you all are?**

**Seiya: Of course; that's Koga, Jack, and Max Kido; my sons and I'm Seiya Kido.**

**Spitelout: But, they called you 'Seiya-san'.**

**Seiya: True but the last word, -san, mostly means Mr.; Miss.; Mrs. And so on. It also means that they give respect to us. **

**Everyone: Ohh…..**

Everyone: Ohh…..

Fishlegs: So that's what the word –san meant.

**Fishlegs: Excuse me, mister Seiya sir, why were they talking in a different language?**

**Seiya: It's mostly a quiz to see if we can trust you.**

**Snotlout: Wait, how do you know the Fishbones here?**

**Koga: …THAT'S IT! LET ME STRANGLE HIM!**

**Jack and Mac: **_**-hold Koga back-**_

**Seiya: Enough Koga.**

**Koga: Fine.**

**Seiya: We know them because they've helped us 8 years ago and they helped us again 4 weeks ago. We got ship wrecked and they helped us fix our ship, we also told them not to say anything and if they got in trouble; we would say that we asked them to not say anything.**

Gobber: Well, that explains why Hiccup and Faolan asked me if they could borrow my tools and take them for a while.

Dagur: They did?

Gobber: Yep, they returned it a few days later.

**Stoick: Where are you from?**

**Seiya: That's a secret, besides, only few people know about it.**

**Stoick: I see, and that's your lands crest?**_**-pointing to the image of a Pegasus on the sail-**_

**Jack: Well, more like the family crest, the island crest is more different.**

Tuff: What is it anyway?

Snotlout: It's a horse.

Ruff: But it has wings.

**Tuff: What is it anyway?**

**Snotlout: It's a horse.**

**Ruff: But it has wings.**

Everyone (besides Snotlout and the twins): _-laughing-_

**Astrid: I've never seen it before.**

**Fishlegs: Mister Seiya, what is it?**

**Seiya: It's Pegasus; the winged horse.**

**Vikings: Pegasus?**

**Spitelout: What is a Pegasus able to do?**

**Max: That's top secret.**

**Hiccup: Everything is top secret.**

**Jack, Max and Koga: It is NOT!**

**Faolan: Admit it already; it is.**

**Seiya: Again, their right; mostly everything is top secret, but we'll let you know our secret.**

**Teens: A secret?**

Snotlout: What's the secret?

**Hiccup: Are you sure Seiya-san?**

**Faolan: You know you don't have to, right?**

**Seiya: Hey, it's your home and Stoick is your father, so he should know this.**

Stoick: Exactly.

**Hiccup: You said that the last time we helped you.**

**Faolan: And the time when we first met you.**

**Seiya: Ok, so you have a point, but you know what I mean.**

**Stoick: So what is the secret?**

**Seiya: Jack, Koga, show them.**

**Jack: **_**-takes out a staff and with the tip of it; he slammed it to the floor; making ice appear around it-**_

**Koga: **_**-has a white aurora surround him-**_

**Vikings: -gasp-**

**Seiya: We are able to control elements.**

**Snotlout: Cool, show me!**

**Tuff: And me!**

**Viking # 25: Me too!**

Astrid: Now you started a rampage Snotlout.

Snotlout: Hey, it's cool.

Astrid: Everything is cool to you.

_**With that, everyone was asking to be taught that.**_

**Faolan: He can't.**

**Snotlout: Says who?**

**Faolan: Says Seiya-san if you let him continue.**

Everyone (except Snotlout): _-laughing-_

Dagur: You got burned by Faolan.

**Seiya: Faolan has a point, I can't. You have to be born with it or be able to control it; it also takes years for you to master an element or more.**

**Everyone: Oh man…**

**-A few hours later- (Me: I really need to stop doing this -_-)**

_**After more talk; Seiya and the rest of the village went to the Great Hall to talk. The teens were hanging or more like trying to hang around with Koga, Jack and Max. After a few minutes, Jack and Max had to leave so that they could go help their father with loading the boat, helping and answering some of the Vikings questions. Koga stayed behind with Hiccup and Faolan at the forge.**_

**Snotlout: So Koga, you want to go hang out with us?**

**Koga: No, I want to spend some time with Hiccup-kun and Faolan-chan before I leave.**

Viking #3: Ha, he rejected your offer.

Dagur: Epic fail.

**Tuff: Why do you put –kun and the end of Fishbone name and –chan on Useless?**

**Koga: Quiet if you want to live another day! **

**Hiccup: Come on Koga, be nice. **

**Koga: I am. To answer your question; -kun is used for boys and –chan is used for girls. There's also something about them but I'm not gonna say.**

**Faolan: SEE!? Top secret!**

**Koga: It is not.**

**Jack: **_**-enters-**_** Hey guys, guess what?**

**Hiccup: What?**

**Jack: Dad said that we can take someone with us for like 2 months.**

**Koga: To Dad!**_**-everyone runs to where Seiya is; The Great Hall-**_

**-The Great Hall- (Me: I seriously need to stop skipping)**

**Koga: **_**-bursts in and the others fallow-**_** Dad! Is it true? Can we really bring someone?**

**Seiya: Of course, so who's the lucky kid or kids?**

**Spitelout: I say it's my son.**

**Viking #7: No, it's my son.**

**Viking #5: You're both wrong; its' my son.**

Women: Men.

**Gobber: Just let the kids say who it is.**

**Jack, Max and Koga: Hiccup and Faolan!**

**Everyone (Except for Seiya, Hiccup and Faolan): WHAT!? **

**Stoick: I'm sorry, but they're not strong enough to go. Besides, they can't lift up a hammer or any other weapon and they haven't trained yet.**

**Spitelout: Yeah, take someone else, like my son.**

**Koga: No. We want Hiccup and Faolan to come.**

**Seiya: Do you two want to come.**

**Hiccup and Faolan: Hai!**

**Vikings: Huh?**

**Hiccup: Means yes.**

**Stoick: I don't know…..**

**Seiya: Don't worry. Hiccup has a gift to build things with his hands, Faolan has a gift to spot things others don't see and both of them are fast learners.**

Ruff: Wait, we're gonna learn?

Tuff: No way am I gonna learn.

**Max: Besides, the things we're gonna do might bore the others to death.**

**Koga: Might?**

**Max: You're right, it **_**will**_** bore them to death…13! (A/N: It means that there are 13 stars in the Pegasus constellation)**

**Hiccup and Faolan: Pegasus!**

**Koga: Connected.**

**Hiccup and Faolan: Andromeda. (A/N: Andromeda and Pegasus are connected by the same star)**

**Jack: Zodiac.**

**Hiccup and Faolan: 12**

**Everyone (Except Seiya): Huh?**

**Seiya: **_**-chuckling-**_** Again?**

**Koga: What? It's fun.**

**Seiya: Well, you two should go pack. **

**Jack: To the boats!**

_The doors were suddenly open and many people entered; Draco, the other Viking tribes; the Kingdom of Corona and their friends, The Guardians and their helpers along with Pitch, The Dragons (Much to the Vikings dislike) The DunBrouch Clan and the Highlander's._

Night: _-appears-_ Ok, who spread the word about this!?

_The ones who came in looked at an Outcast who looked at a Viking who looked at another Outcast who looked at another Viking who looked at a little kid who looked at Tuff and Snotlout who whistle innocently….way to innocently._

Night: _-sights-_ Fine, those of you who just came in can watch. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Toothless, you can go upstairs where Hiccup and Faolan are.

_Toothless happily did as he was told and so did the others._

Night: Seriously Snotlout and Tuff, you two are starting to get on my nerves.

Kid #4: Um….excuse me…..Miss. Night? Can I have something to eat and drink?

Night: Sure, I can't have the little kids suffer from hunger._-Night snaps her fingers and different types of food and drinks appear around everyone-_

Kid #4: THANK YOU! ^-^

Night: Your welcome._-disappears-_

**-Nightfall- **

_**By nightfall, Hiccup and Faolan had finished packing up and were now leaving Berk. But they hid behind one of the rocks and turned around, by the time they reached Berk again, everyone was asleep and it was past midnight 'cause they had to be very careful not to be spotted. Max went with Hiccup to the cove to get Toothless. **_

**Hiccup: Toothless, where are you bud?**

**Max: Hold on a minute.**_**-takes out a flashlight, turns it on and hands it to Hiccup**_**- Here, this should make it easier to see.**

**Hiccup: Thanks.**

_**SNAP!**_

**Max: What was that?**

**Hiccup: Toothless, it's me; Hiccup.**

_**Just as Hiccup said that, Toothless came over to Hiccup and growled when he saw Max.**_

Kids of Burge: COOL! A DRAGON!

**Hiccup: It's ok bud, that's Max, my brother.**

**Toothless: **_**-gives him a 'WHAT!?' look-**_

**Hiccup: Well not blood related brother, but he's my brother in name. So, Toothless, Max, Max, Toothless.-**_**Hiccup takes Max hand and puts it a few inches away from Toothless snout, and without hesitation; Toothless fills in the gap-**_

**Max: Wow, this his your friend?**

**Hiccup: Yep, now let's get out of here.**

_**Hiccup got on top of Toothless and Max got behind him. They both flew to the boat where the others were waiting for them.**_

**-Later- (A/N: They manage to get some sleep)**

**Jack: COOL!**

**Koga: I know right?**

**Faolan: Hiccup, you so hypnotized them.**

**Hiccup: I think you right.**

North: Look! It's Faolan and Hiccup!

Tooth: I know! Their teeth are so white! Like Jacks!

Bunny: And they have a lot of Hope.

Snotlout: Wait, you know them?

North: Of course, both of them are in the nice list.

Vikings: Nice list?

North: Yeah, the nice list has the names of kids who behave well and the naughty list has the names of kids who misbehave…..like the teens. Snotlout and the twins are in the naughty list.

**Seiya: Ok, time for you two to start your training.-pulls a lever that brings up weapons and a mini training arena- (A/N: Like the boat in Ninjago.)**

**Hiccup: This is so going to be a long day…..**

_**Hiccup and Faolan started their training and Jack, Koga and Max helped them out. They did push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, did a play of jump-rope while still training and many other things. Time past by very quickly because when they looked up; the sun had already gone down.**_

**Jack: Wow that was fast.**

**Hiccup: Yep, well 'night everyone.**

**Faolan: 'Night.**

**Koga: 'Night**

**Max: Later everyone.**

**Jack: See ya tomorrow.**

_**Everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep, well, everyone except Faolan. She pulled the lever down and the training arena went down again. Once that was done she looked up at the sky to see billions of stars shine in the night sky.**_

Women and girls: It's so beautiful.

**-Seiya's room-**

_**Seiya was in his desk righting something down, and then he stopped and put his pen down.**_

King of Corona: Why did he suddenly stop?

North: I have this bad feeling…in my belly.

**Seiya: What do you want Pitch.**

Everyone (except Pitch): _-gasp-_

**Pitch: **_**-appears-**_** My, that's some attitude of yours. Can't I just drop by and say hi?**

**Seiya: Quit playing around, you don't just **_**'drop by'**_**.**

**Pitch: Then I'll tell you why I came; why not let me take Hiccup with me. He isn't one of you.**

Guardians: What do you mean!?

Pitch: Just look.

**Seiya: **_**-gets mad and stands up, hands on the table-**_** You will never have him! He will never be like you nor will he be your prince of Darkness!**

**Pitch: That boy will come with me eventually, whether you like it or not.**_**-leaves by becoming a shadow-**_

**-Outside-**

_**Pitch sends nightmares to Jack, Max, Koga and Hiccup, as well as the kids in Berk. Faolan was able to sense Pitch's Nightmares.**_

**Faolan: What are you doing here Pitch?**

Astrid: Wow, she has sharp senses.

**Pitch: You're just like your father. Also, why is Hiccup even with you? He isn't like you; he's darkness, like me.**

**Faolan: He isn't like you at all.**

**Pitch: What prof do you have?**

**Faolan: You.**

**Pitch: How is it that I'm prof?**

**Faolan: He controls darkness, but the darkness controls you.**

**Pitch: …..Clever aren't you.**_**-leaves while ridings a Nightmare-**_

_**Faolan suddenly hears crying from the kids of Berk and she senses her brothers tossing and turning from the nightmares they're having. She raises her hands and a white light comes out, it goes to Berk and spreads; going to kids and replacing the nightmares to good dreams. Faolan goes to each of her brothers' rooms and puts a hand on their heads; which makes the nightmares go away. When she finishes, she goes to her room and sleeps.**_

Sandy: _-makes sand images above his head that go too fast-_

Everyone (except the Guardians): Huh?

Bunny: He said "I'm happy that Faolan was able to get rid of the nightmares the kids were having."

**-20 days later-**

_**20 days have passed since Hiccup and Faolan left Berk and they were now back home to Elemental. Seiya had told them to do laps around the lake that was close to the castle.**_

**Hiccup: Done.**

**Faolan: **_**-falls faced up and looks at the sky-**_** …..Looks like it's gonna rain.**

_**Just as Faolan said that, it starts to rain heavily and hard. **_

**Faolan: Scratch that, it's raining.**

**Hiccup: Let's go.**

_**Hiccup and Faolan start running home but because it was raining so much; mud had appear so it was making it harder to run. Faolan even fell a couple of times and hurt her ankle. A few minutes later, they reached the castle and went inside.**_

**Koga: There you are.**

**Hiccup: Uh…hi, we are gonna-**

**Faolan: **_**Ah-Cho!**_

**Koga: Yeah, you're both gonna take a bath and I'm gonna tell dad to check your temperature.**

**Hiccup: Fine.**

**-Later-**

**Ryo: Yep, you got a fever Hiccup.**

**Seiya: And so does Faolan, not to mention that her ankle is swollen and she almost twisted it**_**.-wraps Faolan's right ankle with a cloth-**_

**Faolan: OWW!**

**Ryo: How long where you two out in the rain?**

Tooth: Please let it be a few minutes.

**Hiccup: Uh….about an hour because it was difficult to run in the thick mud.**

Bunny: Sorry Toothy, you didn't get what you wanted.

**Ryo: I thought so. Hmm…I want you two to go to bed and get some rest.**

**Faolan: But I still need to finish my training.**

**Hiccup: Yeah and I need to study.**

**Seiya: No studying or training, you go straight to bed.**

**Hiccup and Faolan: No.**

**Sandy: **_**-enters and has a question mark above his head-**_

**Seiya: Hi Sandy, the kids got sick and they don't want to go to bed.**

**Ryo: If they don't it's gonna make it harder for them to recover.**

**Hiccup and Faolan: **_**-try to sneak away-**_

**Sandy: **_**-throws a ball of sand at them and they start to get sleepy-**_

**Faolan: Sandy**_** yawn**_** you're such a traitor.**

**Seiya: Come on you two, let's go.**

**-At their rooms -**

_**Hiccup and Faolan were in their beds already fast asleep.**_

_**Scratch!**_

**Ryo: Someone's at the door.**

_**Seiya opens the door to see Toothless walk in and jump on Hiccups bed, sleeping at the end of his bed.**_

Kids: AWWW! That's adorable!

**Seiya: I should have known that Toothless wouldn't leave Hiccup or Faolan alone.**

**Ryo: Let's go, they need to get some rest.**

_**Ryo and Seiya leave.**_

Snotlout: …..Ah ha-ha-ha!

Everyone: _-looks at Snotlout as if he gone mad-_

Snotlout: Ok, that's a nice story you made up about the two of them Night. Know; tell the truth, we know that this never happened.

Night: -appears- Nope, this actually happened, you can ask the Guardians, Seiya, Ryo, Jack, Max and everyone else.

Tooth: It's true.

Bunny: She's right, this all happened.

Vikings: WHAT!?

Night: Told you.

**The look on their faces! Priceless!**

**Snotlout: I still don't believe it.**

**Me: Want me to contact their bothers so you can discuss it with them?**

**Snotlout: No….**

**Me: Good, anyway R&R please.**


End file.
